


Not Crying on Sundays

by cauldron_on_fire



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Canonical Child Abuse, Character Death, Child Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Themes, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Polyamory, conversion therapy, look theres a lot to unpack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cauldron_on_fire/pseuds/cauldron_on_fire
Summary: Travis finds god is truly merciful by blessing him with friends that truly care about. His father, however, is not so thrilled to find out just what his son does in secret. Years of conditioning flushed down the drain by an expressionless masked boy and his stoner metal head friend. Time for drastic measures.





	1. Happy Birthday, Travis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, um... Just a HUMONGOUS WARNING, this fic contains homophobic language and ideology. Travis is literally at a gay-to-straight camp. So, it features the bad side of christianity, but it'll have a good end I swear.

He was doing so much better. With the help of his new friends, he was overcoming the years of his father's teachings and embracing himself, finding that god was truly a loving being. Hell, even Larry could tolerate him now.

 

All of junior year was spent with Travis slowly working his way into the group. It started with one hang out, Sal had convinced the gang to give him a chance. So they all shared a blunt and Travis ended up dumping all of his home life problems on them while high. That's all it took for the group to become wildly protective over their new friend. It was slow, Travis had a lot of demons to wrestle with. He would make one wrong comment and everyone would kick it into gear to teach him what he should say instead. 

 

Soon, the insults stopped, when he slipped up he apologized, he went out of his way to talk a bit slower to form better responses when they joked with him. He was still an asshole, but he was  _ their  _ asshole. Senior year, he was glued to Larry and Sal like his life depended on it. They shared private moments in the tree house together, Travis picked up art because of Larry, and guitar because of Sal. 

 

They had jam sessions together, sleepovers when Travis would sneak out after rough nights at home. Sal and Larry really ended up being two constants that didn't seem to budge in Travis's life. The pair even gave him his own walkie talkie that he could use when he needed an out.

 

And at graduation, Travis grabbed his diploma and held it victoriously in the air. He had baseball scholarships lined up from all over the country and he turned them all down just so he could go to college with his friends in Nockfell. Everyone rushed him, unable to contain how excited they were that they had all graduated on time.

 

Travis was  _ so much  _ better, and that's all that mattered to anyone. His mother was more than grateful to her son's new friends for giving him a good high school experience. She helped him sneak out and slowly pack things up as Travis reveled in the idea of moving into the house Todd offered to his friends. He would take the room closest to the kitchen, Sal and Larry were sharing the room right next to him, and Todd and Neil were next to the bathroom on the second floor.

 

But like all good things, they had to come to an end. Just a few days shy from turning 18, Travis's father found his notebook full of all the plans he had and how he found love in a forgiving and merciful God. Travis was just shy of turning 18, sent away to a conversion therapy camp. 

 

No one heard from Travis or the Phelps for days. Mrs. Phelps, who'd been more than kind to Travis's new friends, may as well been a ghost the minute Travis disappeared. Sal was the first to find out, he went barging into the Phelps apartment when he knew Mr. Phelps wouldn't be home. He found his new friend's mother worriedly wringing her hands over a handkerchief.

 

“Where's Travis?” Sal said firmly, but approached with understanding. She had caked on makeup to cover her swollen eye, and a long sleeved turtleneck to hide her bruises.

 

Her makeup was practically stripped away with all her tears, bringing the handkerchief her mouth, sobbing,” His father sent him away.”

 

“To where?” Sal asked, seeing the grief written plainly on her. She didn't speak again, she just handed him a pamphlet for Camp God's Love. 

 

He crumpled it in his grip and hugged her tightly,” I'm so sorry.”

 

He would've stayed longer but he had to hurry out before Mr. Phelps got home. With this new information he ran to his friends. He grabbed the walkie talkie, radioing Larry and Todd as fast as he could. He was shaking, he felt like he was going to vomit. 

 

Camp God's Love was a conversion camp that had an extremely high suicide rate. Those who do survive, come out like Mr. Phelps; conservative, homophobic, a  _ “good” _ Christian. Travis would either go back to his old ways to survive or die trying to fight them. Everyone collectively freaked out, and they had the right to do so.

 

After Travis started showing the tiniest bit of improvement, they'd all grown quite attached. He was just a lost kid trying to find what was right with his heart and what he was taught to believe. He liked the color pink, he rocked out to Sanity's Fall with them all, he even bought Todd and Neil an anniversary gift without being asked or reminded when it was.

 

“dudes, we gotta go get him. This camp makes the news every few months for suicide pacts.” Sal paced in a small circle. They gathered at the base of the tree house. 

 

Larry was leaning against the tree,” what can we do, though? Like realistically, that place has the highest security I've ever seen for a ‘fun summer camp’.” 

 

They passed around the crushed pamphlet, showing off rows and rows of miserable well dressed teen boys and girls. All adorned with crosses around their necks and bibles in hand. Scenic views and a lake that most certainly none of those kids were going to be seeing while there, it hurt everyone to see. If they went they would want to topple the entire company, but they had to get Travis out.

 

“these fuckers still use shock therapy!” Ash exclaimed, reading the fine print.

 

“Security shouldn’t be a problem for us, but if Mr. Phelps finds out Trav is back in Nockfell, he’ll kill us all.” Todd scratched his head.

 

This was hard to swallow, but Sal just couldn’t sit back and wait to see if Travis came home “reformed” or in a body bag. Travis had been doing so  _ fucking  _ good and months of work was about to be flushed down the drain. They all squirmed as they racked their brains trying to figure out something.  _ Anything. _

 

For Travis, this didn’t come as a surprise. His father strangled him after finding out he was trying to leave to be with a more accepting crowd. He was thrown on a bus with equally battered teens, only a shitty old duffel bag full of clothes and his bible. He was sat next to a quiet girl with all her hair chopped off and two black eyes. 

 

He wanted to say something, but the atmosphere and his bruised throat prevented him from doing so. It was a long grueling bus ride, he clutched his bag and prayed. He prayed harder than he thought he ever could, begging God to see him through this.

 

The first day there he put up a fight, they buzzed his bleached blonde locks down to their brown roots and confiscated anything they thought was homosexual propaganda. Then he was shoved in a room full of other boys, who’d just been buzzed and searched as well. He charged one of the councilors as soon as they introduced themselves. He started a riot in the orientation room.

 

It ended badly for him, Travis was tazed. He seized on a ground for just a bit to long than was legally allowed. He laid there, when the electricity stopped coursing into his body, breathing heavily, shutting his eyes as tightly as he possibly could. 

 

He felt handcuffs go around his wrists and he was yanked up to a sitting position, held by the shoulders by guards. 

 

When order was restored to the room, cheerfully, almost robotically, the less injured councilor clasped his hands together and spoke in a sing songy voice,” Welcome campers to the best camp in the whole world! Here at God’s Love we want to teach you wayward youths that God is here to guide you to the path of righteousness!”

 

It was just a more cheerful version of what his father spun every Sunday and Wednesday. 

 

Suddenly he was just a kid again, sitting in the first row of pews in his church. His father had always been a grim faced man, and the shitty fluorescent lighting cast a shadow over his face. Travis sat through every service thinking this was the only time his father truly looked like the monster he was. 

  
  


Travis glared at everyone in his line of sight. Being hauled off as soon as it was over. The handcuffs were kept on until he was in a small dorm room with bible verses hand-painted on the wall and pictures of Jesus just about everywhere. It was just like home.

 

The second day was no different, Travis went through the motions of saying his prayers, reading his bible, copying scripture until he snapped again. This time at one of the senior campers, who was almost ‘cured.’ 

 

The one he snapped at made a snide comment about how impure and sinful the newcomers were, and Travis’ short temper seemed to be even shorter as time wore on. He spun around in his seat at the comment,  only hesitating for a moment. He saw himself in the senior camper, a broken man hiding behind a shitty excuse. Travis grabbed the other boy by his stupid pressed collar and forcefully kissed him. 

 

It was like the first time he'd kissed Larry. They had been arguing over something so minor Travis couldn't seem to recall it. Things had gotten heated, in the moment all Travis could think about was the other's lips when they got in each other's face. 

 

“You gonna say something, Phelps or you gonna sit there?” Larry remarked.

 

“fuck you, Johnson.” Travis huffed and closed the gap between them. It was rookie, it was harsh, it was perfect. It only took them a few moments to realize what they were doing, quickly separating to practically opposite sides of the room.

 

Larry had his hands over his mouth but couldn't help but snicker to himself. 

 

“what?!”

 

“so what was that about fucking me?” Larry laughed, smiling behind his hands when he looked at Travis.

  
  


But this wasn't his first kiss, this was the kind of kiss you regret right after. Travis was tackled off the other boy, his face shoved into the ground with more force than necessary. In his view was the senior camper, having a meltdown.

 

The senior boy shouted,” no! No! I’ve worked so hard-- I.. I…” Quickly, he got on his knees and clutched his prayer beads, mumbling for forgiveness as Travis was hauled off to isolation. For a moment he felt bad about dragging that kid into his own issues, but then he was thrown into a too small room and told to repent.

 

“And Happy birthday, Mr. Phelps.” the guard sneered as he shut the door. The large bank vault-like lock sounded with a deafening thud, followed by footsteps away from his new prison. Travis curled into himself and cried.

 

He sat there for days three, four, and five, thinking back to the times when he was a child, being shoved into the confessional to tattle on himself to his own father. He didn't put two and two together until he'd confessed to the person on the other side that he thought he was gay. His father's first went through the thin wood paneling between the two booths and his father screamed at him for being an abomination.

 

One meal a day, several dozen questions if he was asking God for forgiveness every visit from the priests, and endless time to think of how to escape or cheat the program.

 

\---

Sal couldn't bear the thought of anyone going through that kind of hell. He told Larry to just keep his jeep's tank full because as soon as they could figure out a plan it would be go time. Larry, of course, obliged.

 

He paced his room, muttering to himself. It had been a similar scene when Travis confessed. He had snuck out of his house to hideout with Sal for the night, he came in battered. Immediately his friend began freaking out about his even worse black eye and busted lip.

 

“ ‘m fine. Nothing new.” Travis insisted, flinching when Sal pressed a frozen bag of peas to his eye.

 

“it's not fine.” Sal huffed, he was in some ratty old pajamas, hair down as he'd rushed to throw his mask on before Travis got to his door.” how does he get away with this shit?”

 

“same way all the adults get away with everything.” Travis sighed,” they're in charge, no one questions it.”

 

That's when Sal began his pacing, mutter about making a case of child abuse against Mr. Phelps. Travis watched, surprised to see someone actually cared for him. In that moment Sal was holy and above all else, Travis wanted to sing his praises to the heavens above that he'd found god among men.

 

“Sal stop. It's not worth it.” Travis tried to play it off.

 

The other boy sat in front of him, on his knees. This was the probably the closest he'd ever come to prayer. He shook his head behind a lifeless mask,” It's worth everything. It could be your life.”

 

Words failed him only for a moment, but he uttered a simple,” God, I love you.”

 

He quickly retreated afterwards, fumbling backwards on his friend’s bed, realizing he may have crossed a line. Flinching as if Sal would hit him, but the blow he was expecting never came. Sal followed him until he was pressed against the wall. Those electric blue eyes were haunting this close, Sal seemed to have no interest in letting Travis have his own personal space. No matter how much he wanted to escape.

 

“Don’t look.” Sal whispered, pressing his pale hand over Travis’s eyes. He was too terrified to move, let alone speak, pressed against a wall with Sal holding him there. He heard the sound of Sal’s mask buckles coming undone, his mouth parted to protest, but were met with thin uneven lips to silence him.

 

It's was much more gentle than how he'd kissed Larry, it was practiced; cautious, like testing the waters. And too soon after Sal was pulling his mask back on and removing his hand from Travis’s gaze. Adjusting to the light once again, he could see Sal’s ears turn a soft pink.

 

“I know.” Sal stated as if it were just a fact of life, adjusting the lower strap of his mask. For him it was, he didn't forget the note he found on the bathroom floor in freshman year just before finding Travis locked in a stall.” Do you like Larry too?”

 

He almost forgot that he had kissed Larry just a few weeks prior to this. The blond turned bright red and buried his face in his knees,” I… It feels complicated. I’ve liked you since I met you, and what happened with Larry was just… It just happened. I-Is it's wrong to like you both?”

 

“Well, he’s, like, my best friend. But you’re also my best friend… So maybe it was meant to be.” he could hear the smile behind the other's mask. He wondered when he would be able to see Sal's face, but the thought melted away when Sal grabbed his hand,” We'll figure it out together. Larry hasn’t shut up about you kissing him since it happened.”

 

A comfortable silence fell over the two, Sal didn’t let go of his hand until Larry radioed in to see if anyone was awake.

 

\---

Travis had plenty of time to think in isolation, he thought of his friends. He knew they had a birthday blowout planned for him. The plan had been to throw caution to the wind and collectively raid the Phelps’ home to get the rest of his shit out. He wished that was what he was doing. He could be sitting in the livingroom of the new house with his friends, eating dinner and playing some obscure board game Todd dragged out.

 

_ God. _ He’d give anything to just be out of isolation. He exhaled a quiet prayer just as one of the pastors were making their rounds. The door opened, Travis felt like he hadn’t seen light in months. Salvation in a desperate hour, luck had fallen on him that this pastor had been walking the isolation hall as he finish praying. 

 

“Welcome back, Mr. Phelps. God has shown his favor.”

 

The blond bowed his head,” Thank you, father.” 

 

The name of the game was to survive.


	2. Fuckin' Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I wanted to incorporate a few flashback chapters to establish Larry, Sal, and Travis' relationship. It'll all make sense in the end of this fic as a whole!

Larry put a hand over his turning stomach, Sal had successfully made their group feel bad for Travis. Why should he feel so bad about what Travis was going through at home? Doesn't mean he should be an ass to everyone around him.

 

He never really liked Travis anyhow, growing up they had always been at odds. Larry could only remember one specific time Travis ever seemed humanly decent and that was during nap time in kindergarten. At the request of his best friend, he attempted to be friends with the other.

 

Travis wasn't so bad when his mouth was shut. Scratch that, he was an angry looking motherfucker. Larry knew why too. They were alone together  _ trying  _ to make peace for the sake of someone they cared about.

 

Travis, however, wasn’t going to do so without a fight,” What, freak?”

 

“oh fuck off with that.” Larry rolled his eyes.” Sal wants us to be friends so try not to be an asshole.”

 

“Whatever.” Travis scoffed, averting his gaze. Consequently, he eyes fell on Larry's stack of paintings in the corner next to an old milk crate full of art supplies. He wasn’t artsy, nothing conversation worthy. His eyes shift again, posters of Larry's favorite bands; the band logos looked like vomit on paper. And again, focusing on Larry's beat up guitar. He had an interest in taking up music, but the only thing he could think of to say were smart ass remarks that would most likely bring Larry to deck him.

 

Larry huffed, watching Travis try to search for something that would bring them on common ground. They found nothing that day, but managed to sit in a room together for two hours without killing each other.

 

Their next few attempts were not as successful. Travis somehow found the way to nitpick in just the right way that sent Larry into a rage. They ended up getting so heated someone would have to be called to break up their screaming matches. Maybe it was the way they were going to bond. Perhaps they just needed to hit each other and suddenly be best friends.

 

Though, when they were able to sit, and just quietly inch closer to each other while continuing with their own thing, it was the probably the best time they ever had together. But then one of them would open their mouths and they'd be sent back to square one.

 

Sal was like a buffer for them, and without the buffer, things grew tense. Larry was not a violent person, but something about Travis made him downright primal. 

 

\---

Something was weird between them and it was driving the brunette mad. So he dragged Travis out to the edge of town, where no one would mind if they made a little noise. It was far enough out, that there were no neighbors and just close enough to town to run back to the safety of the Sal if it got worse.

 

Their uneasy peace felt forced, if they couldn't work it out, Sal would surely be disappointed but wouldn't push them to spend alone time together anymore. Larry was really trying, and he could tell Travis was trying too. They were just… Angry. At each other, or something else, they couldn't tell. So Larry figured, if they weren’t just going to hit each other, they could find something to be angry at together.

 

He pulled Travis from school during a passing period, having parked in the very back parking lot for a quick escape. The parking lot security was patrolling the front lot when they peeled out of the back, Travis freaking out that he was skipping class.

 

“if my dad finds out, he's gonna kill me!” Travis yelped as Larry revved the engine of his jeep.

 

“he’s not gonna.” Larry grinned,” I forged a note when I signed us out for the day.”

 

His mother had given him the option to be able to sign himself out if he needed to, but he rarely used that power. Lisa trusted him to use it only for when he needed, if she found out what he was doing, he'd probably get a talking to. Nonetheless he sped off down the road with Travis clutching at the seat.

 

Larry drove them out to an abandoned house shell, parking just outside on what would've been a driveway. Winter winds coursed through the trees as they stepped out. 

 

Travis shoved his hands into his coat pockets, seeing his breath in front of him. His fear subsided and turned to curiosity when he found himself in the woods at an abandoned building with his least favorite person.” you gonna kill me, Johnson? Shoulda said so sooner, I would've dressed nicer to be found dismembered.”

 

Larry shook his head,” it's a nice thought, but not today.”

 

“Damn, because that would be way better than just sitting in an empty house in the winter with you.” Travis remarked, following the other to the door.

 

Inside it was barren and dark. The house they were in was some random millionaire's that got bored with the idea of living in the woods halfway through construction. It was kept under wraps so only a handful of people even knew this place existed. It just sat unfinished and forgotten.

 

It looked like Larry had been coming here for years with the amount of graffiti on the walls. It was unmistakably the tall boy's work. Travis had always been in awe with the other's talent. In the corner sat an old duffel bag with spray paint cans, most were empty.

 

For a moment, they connected, Travis went around the walls marveling at the murals. He ran his fingers over the details of whatever he could reach. It must've take Larry a long time to achieve this amount of work. But the moment was ruined when Travis snorted,” So you just brought me out here to fuel your artist ego?”

 

“you know what, that mouth of your's is really starting to piss me off, Phelps.” Larry huffed.

 

“No one asked you to be all buddy-buddy with me.”

 

“Yes, someone did!” the taller man approached the blonde, annoyed.” My best friend thinks your worth a damn so I'm trying to see what he sees in an angry motherfucker like you. Your little ‘Woe is me, but fuck you if you look at me wrong’ act gets on my last goddamn nerve.”

 

“Then fucking hit me.” Travis said, exasperated, throwing his hands up. That was his m.o. Pick and pick and pick until someone decks him. Larry wasn't about to start shit for just no reason and Travis knew that. Which is why he dared to be so bold when talking to the other.

 

Larry clenched his fist, reeling back for just a moment. Watching Travis flinch was enough to get him to not full on swing. He dropped his hand back to his side, almost just as exhausted as Travis with their back and forth frenemy game,” Why are you so fucking mad at me all the time?”

 

“Because you’re an asshole, that’s why.” Travis rolled his eyes. He turned his back and began for the door,” take me back to school, Larry. I’m missing valuable learning time for this horseshit.”

 

But Larry didn’t want to go, he grabbed Travis by the arm. Just hard enough to stop him,” Give me a reason to be angry with you, not at you.”

 

“Fuck off, Johnson.”

 

“No! You wanna be angry. Let's be fucking angry!” Larry shouted and grabbed an empty can of spray paint, hurling it at the window. It shattered so loud it made both their ears ring. He grabbed another and shoved in into Travis’ hands,” fuck it up. All I ask is that we’re angry together.”

 

“excuse me?”

 

“demolish it, dude. Break shit, this is the one place we don't have to pretend we're all good!” Larry encouraged, mimicking a baseball pitch. He had incredible form for someone who dropped out of little league.” You're so goddamn mad all the time so show me, big man. Show me what's behind the insults. Back it up! Fucking rage!”

 

Travis hesitated, holding the can firmly. He looked at the wall across the empty living room. He had his target, he wound back and chucked the item as hard as he could. Dude had a good arm, the spray paint can wasn't empty at all, it hit the wall and the nozzle broke off sending paint splattering everywhere over Larry's hard work. It hit the ground and continued to sputter in a pool of blue.

 

For a moment he felt a bit of remorse when he ruined part of the mural, but Larry threw his fist in the air. He let out a yell that reverberated through the house. Travis joined him and together they destroyed art piece after art piece. Paint splattered everywhere; floors, walls, themselves. Adrenaline hyped them up to destroy as pissed off teenagers would, and they did it  _ together. _

 

For once they weren't at each other's throats, they were working together to vent. Larry picked a good sized wood plank, grinning,” hey Trav. Pitch to me.”

 

He struck his batter's position, a bit comically. Travis held up the can he’d been using to cover up a mural of a demon with red eyes. The same shit eating grin spread across his face as he took the ‘mound’ in the center of the room. There was a wind up and then the pitch. The can hurled awkwardly towards the other, Larry smashed the hunk into the metal can.

 

A splinter, or several previously hidden staple bits, pierced the can and paint went flying. The spray paint became a missile, heading right for Travis.

 

“Dude look out!” Larry felt time slow. Watching that damn can rocket itself back in the direction of Travis. 

 

Travis ducked about as quickly as he could, orange paint sprayed over him as it flew past and smashed into the wall, completing his work of covering that demon. He stood up, bewildered at how close he would've been to receiving a new black eye. Larry's face was priceless, for a moment he cared about the other's well being.

 

Travis began to laugh, seeing the destruction they caused. Tension finally eased between them as Larry came over and lightly shoved the other,” damn that was close. Sal would kill me if he thought we had an all out brawl.”

 

Travis chuckled, looking down at his hands, covered in a multitude of hues. He felt happy for once, and being happy around Larry Johnson wasn't something he was used to. 

 

For a moment, he felt warmth spread through his entire chest. His gaze shifted to the tall brunette who was taking in the scene. He didn't seemed bothered by the waste of paint or destruction of his work. He just smiled and marveled at the whole new piece of art they had created. Travis had never seen Larry so relaxed around him, not to this point. 

 

He wasn’t sure when his annoyance had disappeared, but he knew now that they were on the same page. Laughing, even, in each other’s company without their buffer. Larry had the best laugh Travis had probably ever heard, it was warm; infectious. The kind of laughter that made one inch closer an attempt to gain more of that wonderful noise from the other.

 

Larry sighed,” maybe we should head back. I told Sal we'd be back in time to pick everyone up.”

 

He squinted out the window as if to try and judge what time it was by watching where the sun was.

 

Reality came sinking back to Travis, he was in so much trouble, there was evidence everywhere. His father was going to know he played hooky with the biggest pothead in school. Panic took over whatever pleasant feelings he had, whispering,” my dad's gonna kill me.”

 

Larry stopped and surveyed the damage, Travis was covered in flecks of paint, orange being the most prominent, matting down his hair and just about everything else on his person.” no dude, I got this. My mom's got some killer shampoo for exactly these reasons. Come on. We'll get you cleaned up.”

 

Travis was a little shocked, hearing the other offering to help keep him from getting beat to hell. Larry was headed for the door, swinging his key ring around his finger like it was nothing to him. “d.. did you seriously just invite me over without Sal making you?”

 

Larry shrugged,” guess I did. Come on, Phelps, we gotta get back before everyone gets out of school.”

 

The drive back was quiet, save for the radio blasting whatever rock station it could pick up. Nockfell only had one good station, everything else was picked up from the neighboring city. The silence was nice, Travis glanced over and saw the Larry everyone else saw.

 

Goofy, yet reserved in his own way. The dark circles under his eyes seemed softer than usual. The smile on his face was like sunshine on a spring day. He just radiated warmth and Travis found it very inviting, no wonder he had such great friends.

 

They pulled up back into the space Larry had left earlier just as a wave of high schoolers walked out with the final bell for the day. He parked and opened the door, watching the back doors of the school for that unmistakable head of blue hair.

 

It took a moment, but there was the gang, all huddled together. Larry cupped his hands around his mouth and called out,” Aye yo Sally Face!”

 

Blue pigtails swung up at his name in the middle of their friends, calling back,” Larry Face!”

 

He watched as Sal broke from the group, going in for a hug but stopping when he noticed Larry covered in paint.” Larry please tell me you didn't skip school just to paint.”

 

“I didn't do much painting to be honest.” Larry shrugged, moving away from his door to point as Travis in the passenger seat.”  _ we _ got a little carried away.”

 

Travis had a wild eyed grin, a sheltered kid who had his first taste of freedom. Maybe he could stomach being around Larry if it meant they could rage together like a couple of teens were meant to.

 

Larry became his safe place. A place he could scream and freak out and throw things without repercussions. 

 

There were a number of times after that, that they went to that house and raged. And afterwards they cleaned up, and returned to everyday life. And although each visit was special, that first time was Travis’ favorite memory.

 

It's the one that stuck out in his mind when he thought of what was waiting for him back home. His friends, his mother… His loves.

 

It had been on that day in high school when he played hooky that he began to fall for Larry fucking Johnson.


	3. The kind that preach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another flashback chapter! forgive the wait, I want to make sure each chapter is perfect.

Sal didn't try and find Travis, he just had this… uncanny knack for bumping into him at just the absolute worst times. 

 

Like in the stalls after Travis had poured his shitty feelings into a letter that was never meant to be read. And after baseball practice, caught praying for an easy night at home. And even during passing periods, Travis held his breath each time they made eye contact in the hall.

 

Yet, even after he fought Sal, the shorter teen still seemed unbothered by his presence. Sal was so calm with Travis, even with all the snide comments and derogatory insults. Travis found himself searching Sal out instead. 

 

Travis caught Sal watching him at a game one day. A bright sunny morning on the field, Travis was on the pitcher's mound, he looked to the crowd and saw his mother, she never missed a game. And a few rows back was Sal, Ash, and Larry. Larry didn't want to be there, he actually looked like he was still trying to sleep, head on Ash's lap, who wasn't really paying attention either. But Sal, his eyes were glued to the field, actively engaged with what was happening. He must've dragged the other two along so he didn't have to sit alone.

 

Startled, Travis missed the call for how the catcher wanted him to throw. Instead of throwing down the center he threw a curve ball, it threw off everyone but the batter, who swung full force. The ball went flying over everyone's heads and way out in center field. Travis looked to his catcher, who was mouthing swears at him, and gave a sheepish shrug. He knew Sal was watching, he had to perform like Jesus just sat down in the stands.

 

He actually performed like the rest of his team did; like pure shit, and they lost because of it. If his mother told his father, he would surely be punished. Only if he survived the beating he would receive from his team.

 

"Don't choke next time, Phelps." The catcher hissed as they packed up.

 

"Yeah, yeah." Travis sighed, he was tired. He had barely slept, his father insisted that the night before Travis needed to repent and sentenced him to hours of praying while standing over him. He didn't have the energy to fight with his teammates at the moment." Just slug me and get it over with."

 

So the catcher did.  _ Hard _ . Right in the nose, Travis stumbled backwards, covering his face. His father would certainly have questions about it. As soon as he regained his footing he charged the other boy, first clenched so tight his knuckles were white. His impulse outweighed any exhaustion or reason he had. He could at least get a few good blows in before his body gave out.

 

The two grabbed onto each other and attempted to bring each other down. The catcher headbutted Travis, making him loose grip. He was knocked down with an elbow to the gut, then to the back when he hunched over. Of course their teammates only broke up fights when Travis ended up being the one winning.

 

He expected to be hit again but it didn't come, instead he heard a voice," Back off!"

 

"Nobody likes a goody two shoes, Sally Face." The catcher growled. Travis' own words stung him to the core.

 

"Nobody likes a cliche bully, fucker!" Sal's voice sounded in front of him. He seemed ready with his quick tongue the minute he saw the commotion." You guys would've lost worst if it wasn't for Travis, so go home and punch the drywall or something!"

 

Travis looked up, fuck his nose was throbbing. He could see Sal standing in front of him, arms outstretched as he fended off the entire baseball team by himself. No one was really sure what to do, no one was stupid enough to defend Travis like this. It shocked everyone in the locker room, the catcher decided it wasn't worth his time and grabbed his bag. He stormed out, followed by the rest of the team, ready to leave anyway.

 

Sal turned to the blonde on the ground, helping him sit up against the lockers," Dude, are you okay?"

 

"Oh just peachy." Travis huffed, wiping the blood away from his mouth as it trickled out of his nose." Fuck! I'm gonna kill 'em." He growled and began to get up.

 

"No you're not!" Sal grabbed him by the shoulders and used his own weight to sit Travis back down." Just… Just chill for a second." 

 

The blonde didn't have much fight left in him, his just rolled his head to the side to look at Sal," this better be quick, Fisher."

 

The blue haired teen looked around and grabbed a towel from the bench. He handed it to Travis to use for his nose, then quickly went snooping for something else. With the towel pressed to his nose, Travis watched Sal rummage around the locker room. Soon, he returned from digging in the drink cooler, his pale hands turned pink from the ice he was holding."Lemme see the rag really quick."

 

Without hesitation, he handed over the cloth. Sal dumped the ice from his hands into the towel and wrapped it up. He seemed nervous, being this close to the school bully without receiving so much as a noogie. But Travis stayed still as Sal pressed the makeshift ice pack to his nose.

 

"Christ, that dude's got a hard head if that's all it took to bust your nose up like this." Sal remarked.

 

"He punched me first." Travis shrugged. His vision was half shielded, but he could still see Sal and that's all that mattered. The other's gaze was just as intense as it was when he was on the field." Why are you helping a shithead like me, Sally Face?"

 

"Even a shithead needs help sometimes." Sal chuckled softly. He could see the smile behind the mask almost. The way Sal's eyes squinted when he was happy or in a good mood was even better up close. Those insanely blue eyes only seemed to get deeper the longer Travis looked. He held the ice pack to his nose while Sal turned his attention to his bruised knuckles on his free hand.

 

He was so close he could lean in and just… No. Travis pulled his hand out of Sal's grasp, hitting the locker behind him. He hissed in pain, but quickly got up, how could he be so stupid? Fuck, he needed to get away from Sal right now. He stumbled, ever so slightly, but managed to grab his gym bag and sling it over his shoulder.

 

"Where are you going?" Sal asked.

 

"My mother's waiting for me." Travis huffed, heading for the entrance." Thanks for the help or whatever."

 

As he opened the door to the locker room he pushed past Larry and Ash. They looked like they had gotten bored waiting for Sal in the parking lot. Travis only managed a muttered," outta my way."

 

He ran out to the front parking lot, where she always parked. Thankfully, there she was, like always. His mother stood by the car, her dress fluttered with the slight breeze. Travis lit up and ran to her.

 

Her smile faded and turned to concern when she saw what happened to him. Travis didn't respond when she asked what happened, he just pulled her into a hug and hid his face in her shoulder. Everything always melted when he hugged his mom, any pain or guilt he felt before was washed away.

 

He rarely got to hug her anymore, his father insisted he grow up and stop being so affectionate with his mom. She wrapped her arms around her beaten son and tried not to weep, it was only in these moments did Travis remember he, too, was human.

 

\---

Everything hurt, his father spent that entire Sunday night with a belt in his hands. Travis was on the other end, arms bound in front of him, nose in a bible. His father insisted he repent for something he wasn’t even sure  he did. Now at school, he felt like collapsing. Everything just blended together as he walked towards his locker.

 

He threw his bag in and leaned against the locker next to his for a moment, just staring at the books inside. Which textbook did he need again for first period? Fuck if he could remember, so he just shut his locker and sighed, he’d probably get in trouble for not having his book with him, but that was fine. He’d sleep through it anyway.

 

Travis didn't really register that the halls were starting to empty, he just stood there a moment longer, head pressed against the cool metal providing some relief for his throbbing headache. He jumped when something tapped him on his shoulder, swinging around wildly.

 

Sal took a step back, he'd been waiting for Travis to move out of his way so he could get to his own locker. It looked like the blonde was having a rough morning so he wasn't particularly trying to set him off so early." Easy, big guy. You doing alright, Travis?"

 

"Yeah, uhm… buzz off, fuck bucket." Travis rubbed his good eye and stared down the hallway as kids began to file into their respective first periods, making no effort to start moving in that direction. He wasn't even really sure which class he was supposed to be heading to.

 

"Fuck bucket, that's definitely one I haven't heard before." Sal chuckles softly, tugging on the other's arm. It was clear Travis was out of it, so he didn't need to fear getting his mask punched off." C'm'on, dude."

 

Travis just followed, the fluorescent lights of the school were just making his headache worse and Sal seemed to know where he was going. All the halls of Nockfell high blend together, all he could focus on was the short boy leading him. How insanely blue his hair was, how small his frame was. 

 

Puberty had started to hit just about everyone. Larry probably grew another foot and bulked out thanks to weight training class, Ashley grew into her once awkwardly long legs, even Todd seemed to even out from chubby kid to average dude. Travis wasn't sure, but his mother swore he'd gotten taller. He was just… more gangly due to poor nutrition, his body could barely keep up with all the hormones it was producing, he was surprised Sal hadn't changed much yet.

 

Sal was still the same height as he was in freshman year, his hair was a little longer, and voice a little deeper. He was warm, far warmer than his pale skin suggested. And, suddenly Travis was aware Sal was holding his hand and not shying away from the cold clamminess of his hands. That's when he realized he was now outside of the school and heading toward the trees surrounding it.

 

"Where are you taking me, Fisher?" Travis asked, voice hoarse from reciting bible passages all night.

 

"You'll see." Sal replied, continuing towards the trees. Leading Travis down a little dirt path to a rundown shed. 

 

Travis wanted to say something, but he just allowed Sal to drag him inside where it looked much better than what the outside portrayed. There was a cushioned bench, a stack of CDs and boombox, and even strings of Christmas lights to help light up the inside. He was stepping into the dream spot to play hookie in.

 

Sal finally let go of him once the door shut, he threw his arms out," Ta-Da. Welcome to the ghost crew's class skipping hideout."

 

"They're probably gonna kill me if they find out I was here then." Travis remarked.

 

The blue haired teen shook his head and sat down on the floor, a beat up rug beneath him." I told them I would be here."

 

Travis had no energy to argue, he just accepted that Sal was being nice. He sat down next to him and leaned his head back. It was oddly relaxing, just being in a place he knew nobody could get to them. He rolled his sleeve up to scratch his wrist, exposing the welt from last night. 

 

Sal said nothing, instead turning his head away to look for something. Travis watched him, not surprised when the other produced a sandwich bag of weed and some papers. He sighed," I knew Larry probably smoked, but you too, huh?"

 

"Who doesn't nowadays?" Sal shrugged."even my dad does. Though, he tries to hide it from me."

 

"Fair enough." 

 

"Man you  _ are _ out of it. First you call me fuck bucket, now you're just chilling while I roll a joint." Sal positions himself to face Travis," Are you sure you're okay?"

 

Travis pauses, looking at the other before shaking his head," No… But I think I will be thanks to you.”

 

Sal went back to the task in his hands, not seeming to mind Travis’ unnervingly calm state. It was quiet, Travis could hear the  breeze outside, but it wasn’t intense or loud as his migraine made things in the school seem. He shut his eyes briefly, just taking in the peace. 

 

Just like in the locker room, Travis somehow felt safe. He opened his eyes when he smelled the lit joint, it wasn’t overwhelming, but almost inviting. Sal had his mask only lifted high enough so he could smoke, in the dim lighting Travis could only make out his jawline. Still, he averted his gaze, feeling as if he just caught someone in the nude. 

 

“Want a hit?” Sal offered.

 

“I’ve never…” Travis accepted, but wasn’t completely sure what to do.

 

Sal chuckled,” Put it between your lips and breathe in, dude. Super easy.” Watching as the blonde attempted to follow instructions.” No, breathe in through your mouth.” Another attempt resulted in a small baby hit, Travis still choked and coughed.” There ya go. Don’t try to take a monster hit just yet, it's good to build up to that.”

 

Travis passed the blunt back and looked at Sal,” How do you make it look so easy?”

 

“Practice.” Sal shrugged.

 

Not too long after, Travis felt all the aches in his body leave him, truly feeling relaxed for once. His migraine was slowly vanishing as well. He could barely focus on what Sal was talking about, something about the baseball team. Every other word was gibberish, but the blue haired teen looked like he was enjoying being able to talk to Travis without backlash. And Travis was just enjoying the sound of his voice, a dopey genuine smile spread across his face.

 

Sal didn’t ask why Travis smiled, he could see the pure bliss on the other’s face as they sat on the floor of the shed. He found Travis’ smile wonderful, he wanted to see more of it, he wanted to hear him actually laugh. What it must sound like, how infectious it could be, how lovely and untouched it would be.  He wanted to be friends, maybe more, but for now, friends would have to do.

 

Travis shifted, lifting up the sleeve of his shirt once more to itch. It looked like Travis really took a beating over the weekend, his arm was covered in dark red lines from being repeatedly hit. Now that he was really looking he could see the same welts on Travis’ hands, dark and swollen. Sal couldn’t help but react this time,” Jesus, what kind of monster does this to their kid?”

 

His smile dropped, quietly he just looked from the raise and bruising welts on his forearm to Sal,” The kind that preach.”


	4. Demons

“Dude, he kissed me!”

 

“I heard you the first hundred times, Larry.” Sal rolled his eyes, sitting on the floor of the tree house.

 

Larry was a right ball of energy, spilling to his best friend over his kiss with Travis. Senior year certainly started with a bang. -- Well, at least for one of them.” Sorry, I just.. Like, holy fuck-knuckles dude! It was so metal.”

 

“Larry, smoke. Calm down.” Sal coughed, passing him a lit joint. He was a little jealous, he and Larry had made a bet on who Travis would cave to first. Given that Larry and Travis butt heads so often, Sal was so sure he'd get that first kiss.

 

But it made sense, Travis seemed to have a thing for getting into heated arguments that always devolved into angry flirting. Larry inhaled deeply, speaking as he held the smoke in his lungs,” You owe me twenty bucks, Sal.”

 

“You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands.” Sal shifted his mask further away from his face, a smile pulled against scarred, uneven lips.

 

“Wow. Murder for twenty whole dollars. Looks like I'll just have to blackmail you.” the brunette grinned, passing the joint back to his friend.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

Larry nodded, scooting closer as Sal took a hit. He got right in his face just as Sal exhaled. He grinned, breathing it in,” Be my toy and he'll never find out we made a bet in the first place.”

 

“that would out you too, doofus.” A blue eye rolled back once more, his glass eye having much more difficulty following the motion.”Keep it on the low, Mr. Phelps would kill all of us if he found out we're trying to get with his son.”

 

“my lips are sealed.” Larry chuckled, laying back on the floor. 

 

"Says the man who just tried to blackmail me." Sal laughs, joining Larry. They shared the rest of the blunt and a peaceful high together, not a care in the world.

 

\---

“I fucking kissed him!” Sal grabbed at his pigtails. Suddenly in the same position Larry was just a few weeks earlier. Now it was his friend telling him to take a hit and calm down.

 

“He's rough right?”

 

“no it was.. It was gentle.” Sal shook his head, holding the blunt between careful fingers while he fiddled with the lower strap of his mask. 

 

“Really? He got so heated with me I thought I'd pass out from lack of air." Larry scratched his head, watching his friend.

 

"That's because you like to rile him up." Sal rolled his eyes, finally deciding to just abandon his mask all together while they sat in the safety of the treehouse.” Trav looked terrified after he said it and then I kinda cornered him. Total dick move.”

 

“But he didn't knock you out, and you know he wouldn't say that shit if he wasn't serious."

 

“He calmed down a lot after I kissed him. We just kinda… Held hands after.” Sal shrugged.”the next thing I knew I was waking up to the alarm. He had already gone back to his place."

 

“I don't suppose he left a note this time.” Larry teased, bringing Sal to lightly punch his arm.

 

“Shut up dude.”

 

\---

Travis grunted as he was shoved into a room, not even sure what part of the camp he was on. His focus was on the door as it shut, the councillors behind it seemed relieved to not be in the same room as the angry blonde.

 

“Son.”

 

Travis froze on the spot, that voice sent shivers to his very core. He turned around to find his father sitting in a chair. The room he was in was decorated like a living room, suddenly it hit him.  _ Visitation. _ Something he only heard about in orientation, he hadn’t actually seen or heard of anyone getting a visit from their family while here. Travis felt his blood run cold knowing this visit wouldn’t end well.

 

“I’ve heard nothing but bad news on the reports I requested.” Mr. Phelps clears his throat.” So the nice people here thought it would be best if I came to calm you down.”

 

“You’re really gonna do that here?” Travis braces himself, his father hadn’t made any moves to get up. Still, he could never be too careful around this man,” You know they have this place covered in cameras, right?”

 

“I’m aware, but I’ve been told you are a very special case, my boy.” Mr. Phelps’ voice was like venom. Travis may be bigger than his father now, but inside he’s the same little boy who received his first black eye for speaking out of turn. 

 

“I don’t need your help." Travis growled. He flinched as his father stood up, more fearful of a simple old man than he was of the guards and their tasers.

 

Mr. Phelps smiles,” Now, Travis. I thought we were over this angry phase of your’s.”

 

An icy cold hand gripped his shoulder, Travis shuddered. Angry didn’t even begin to describe it, Travis had experienced horrors beyond belief thanks to this place. He was just playing a waiting game at this point while trying his damnedest to help as many people as possible, he would be released at the end of the fall when his program time ended. He was excelling at his bible lessons and any surprise activities they threw at him, his behavior was the only thing he was faulted for.

 

He yanked himself away from the older man,” Get away from me.”

 

“You need to behave and get over this silly relationship you think you have.”He didn’t seem phased, smirking as he talked.” those monsters made you a faggot. They encouraged those twisted fantasies and created the abomination before me today. I want my son back, whatever demons you have inside you, you need to exorcise them now!"

 

"You never had a son you had a  _ doll _ !" Travis snapped, he was shaking but this was one time he'd ever consider raising his fists to his father." I did whatever you asked whenever you asked. I took up baseball because a star athlete would draw in more people to the ministry! I did everything- _ Everything _ , for a monster like you and the minute I find worth in myself to tear it all down again!"

 

He was shouting, for if her were any quieter his voice would surely be lost. He saw that familiar hellfire in his father's eyes; a rage he'd seen many times before. In belt lashes and bruised flesh, he felt the familiar sting of his father's wedding ring on his face. Mr. Phelps watched as Travis backed up, reeling as if he didn't believe it was real.

 

"You see, my child." Mr. Phelps started, twisting his wedding band on his finger." You have strayed so far that you have forgotten where you came from. It will be by my hand that God sees you delivered, because… What good is a living homosexual spreading lies of our creator?"

 

Travis snapped into a trance, listening to his father's poison words. His eyes glazed over, his defense dropped, robotically he responded," yes father."

 

Mr. Phelps smiled," kneel, my boy. So that we may pray for God's forgiveness." Travis didn't budge, but didn't fight when he was shoved onto his knees, instinctively putting his hands together in front of his chest." What a sorry sight. Travis, you've been soiled. What would your mother think to see you this way?"

 

His father lifted Travis's gaze from the floor. The poor boy had tears in his eyes at the mention of his mom. He croaked," Momma…"

 

Mrs. Phelps had always been Travis' weak point. He would get in the way of his father raising his hand to her and take her punishment for her. Thinking of how upset his mother was the day her husband found his journal, made him feel guilty.

 

Remembering the pure terror as she screamed for Mr. Phelps to stop before Travis was severely injured. The blonde could only remember fleetings spots of the night he was sent away. One flash was his mother finally raising her hands to fight off his father. She mustered all her strength and was met with the same fury that Travis prayed she would never receive. She had flung herself over her son and begged her husband to not kill her boy. She was the one who suggested this camp to keep him safe, she sobbed when Travis boarded the greyhound, promising he would be okay. It must've taken everything for Mr. Phelps not to hit her in a public setting.

 

"How do you think she feels about you being here?" Mr. Phelps asked, grabbing at either side of Travis' face firmly and shaking it in his hands," she's been so distraught since you've left. Don't you think it would be better to graduate early so you can see her again?"

 

"Where is she..?"

 

"At home. Bedridden." He replies," she hasn't been the same since you left. We need you home so your mother can be happy again. Don't you want that? Don't you want to see your dear  _ momma _ happy again?"

 

Travis' lip quivered, his mom must be distraught. She'd been so happy when she found out his plans to get out of the house. There was never any hiding from his mother. She was his biggest fan, always in his corner; always his source of comfort. It maybe took a month after he started accepting his feelings for Larry and Sal. He waited until his father went to work that he came out of his room, tears in his eyes when he saw his mother sitting in the living room, working on her cross stitch.

 

“What’s wrong, my darling?” She asked calmly, setting aside her project to give attention to her son.

 

He sniffled,” Mom, I think I’m in love.”

 

She paused before patting the seat next to her. Travis came over, sitting down to be embraced by her, leaning his head on her shoulder.” My sweet boy, it's okay to be in love. Who, may I ask?”

 

“Larry…. And Sal. The ones father wanted me to stay away from.” he sobbed, expecting her to react harshly.

 

But instead, she paused, nodding slowly before hugging him,” I know.”

 

“You aren’t mad? Are you going to tell father?”

 

She shook her head, rubbing his back,” Travis, I am your mother. I love you no matter who you love. I have failed in protecting you, but I will not take away the happiness you deserve just because of your father."

 

Thinking back on it now, kneeling in front of his father he felt ashamed. How could he let his father use her against him like that? Mrs. Phelps wouldn't hate him for how he turned out," she loves me."

 

"Yes, Mother loves you very much." The word love coming from his father felt unnatural. It made Travis' skin crawl." But right now she is disappointed in you. We all are."

 

"Mom isn't disappointed." Travis shook his head, looking up at his father, the haze in his eyes clearing." She's in pain from you."

 

Mr. Phelps let go of him as he stood up. Travis towered over his father by four inches at his full height. His father only being five foot six, Travis evened out at six feet, bringing a bit of intimidation with him."Now Travis-..."

 

"She is a saint compared to you!" He clenched his fists tight, getting in his father's face." You are a  _ monster _ !"

 

For once he saw fear, the same fear he once had for the aging man in front of him. Travis could see the gears turning in Mr. Phelps' head, trying to react to his son turning on him.

 

"You best calm down, boy." Mr. Phelps threatened.

 

"Fuck you, old man." Travis replied and socked him right in the jaw. Travis, who almost always had a black eye and bloodied nose, punched his biggest bully. He shook out his hand with a sigh, he used to fight a lot but since hanging out with Sal and Larry he'd calmed down quite a bit." Tell momma I'll be fine. I'll be back in September."

 

"You're going to leave this place in a bodybag if this is the life you've chosen!" Mr. Phelps shouts as Travis turns his attention to the door." You are not welcome home until you've atoned for this sin."

 

"Then tell mom I'll be helping her divorce your ass." Travis rolls his eyes and knocks on the door he'd been shoved through." Let me out or Brother Phelps will be hospitalized. I know you fuckers can hear me."

 

He wasn't surprised when guards met him with handcuffs. Travis just put his arms behind his back and allowed them to haul him away while his father watched on. 

 

"Fucking abomination! Demon!" Mr. Phelps yelled out after him.

 

"Look who's talking!"

 

\---

They were watching him. Dark circled and bloodshot eyes stared blankly up at the blinking red light in the corner of his isolation room. Time made no sense, he could old judge by the sound of boots on linoleum tile. He hadn't slept and was refusing to eat, in state that no one was really prepared for.

 

Travis was thrown into isolation the minute he left the visitation room with his father. It'd been a few days, they weren't even letting him out to shower after they saw how easily he broke his father's nose. He was marked as dangerous; a threat. A  _ demon. _

 

"Feeding time hellspwan." A guard opened the slate in the door and slide in a tray of food, most likely spit in."gonna eat today or just scream until I go away again?"

 

"I don't want your food." Travis replied dryly. His voice was hoarse from shouting at the top of his lungs. He spent hours trying to give his own sermons to those locked in isolation next to him. For all he knew, he was screaming at an empty hallway.

 

"Fine. Starve then." The guard huffed and shut the slate again before marching off.

 

Travis approached the door, his stomach was so loud it brought him physical pain. He stared down at the tray, it was all mush and cold. He pressed his body against the cool metal door, whispering," Lord, please see me through this. I shall not eat until I'm free. I will not weep until I see my true family again. I am but your shepherd and will deliver your message to those who've forsaken you. Amen."

 

Freedom did not come that day. Instead, Travis threw himself into a rage to distract from the pain of hunger. He bloodied his fist and charged the door, trying to break free. He paced in circles and screamed at the camera knowing someone was getting a kick out of him losing his mind. He pulled at what little hair he had on his head until he finally flopped on the cot from exhaustion and tried to sleep. 

 

Nor did freedom come the next day. It came in the form of another visit, Travis shielded his eyes when the door opened, heavily armored guards stepped in and announced," let's go, Phelps. Someone wants to see you."

 

Travis opened his mouth to protest but was picked up like a ragdoll, he was too weak to fight and they knew it. Yet they still wore riot gear and escorted him back to the visitation room. Once more he was shoved in and the door shut behind him.

 

He charged the door and slammed against it," let me out! You bastards!"

 

"Travis!" His mother's voice sounded from behind him.

 

Even in his weakened state, he spun around. Regretting his movement instantly, he had to brace himself on the wall. His mother was standing their, hand over her mouth, in shock.

 

"Ma.." Travis limped forward. 

 

She closed the distance, rushing to his side. She had to reach up to touch his face, examining his sunken in cheeks and thin frame." My darling boy, what have they done to you?"

 

"I did it to myself. I won't eat." Travis said, there was no lying to his mother." They put me in a cell, I've seen so much death in the month I've been here. Guards carried me here in riot gear."

 

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I told your father to send you here." She wrapped him in a tight hug," I thought you would be safe, but I was wrong!" 

 

Travis felt her slip something into his pocket, but said nothing, he held onto her," father said you were sick. This place is hell, I wanna go home."

 

"Home is not safe, my dear." Mrs. Phelps told him," please stay here until your program runs up. Please be a good boy, I want my son home alive. Not in a body bag. Please."

 

He nods, feeling his tears well up," okay. For you. I'll be good, I'll be home soon. For you, I'll behave momma." 

 

"I can't stay much longer, your father only permitted me a short visit." She's beginning to cry too." I love you so much, Travis. God is with you, always. Remember that, my angel."

 

"I love you too, mom." Travis doesn't want to let go but he has to. She slowly backs away from him, not breaking eye contact. He watches as she hastily leaves out the door for visitors. He can see through the window, his father had been watching. 

 

Mr. Phelps' nose was still quite bruised, and he had a grim look on his face as Mrs. Phelps came back to him. His gaze softened, wiping his wife's tears. He played the caring husband role so well in public that Mrs. Phelps tricked herself into believing that's how it should be.

 

Travis turned his back to the scene and waited for his door to open. He was grabbed by the guards once more and escorted back into camp. 


	5. The Mural House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~! I totally *didn't* forget this fic existed. I just moved into a new place and now that I'm all settled I can start updating this fic again!

Larry looked down at his hands, covered in house paint, smiling to himself as he walked out of the apartment building. He hummed to himself as he walked to his jeep, his tool bag hanging off his shoulder, keys in hand. It was early, about 5 AM to be exact.

 

He had another long day of work ahead of him but he knew the pay off in the end would be worth it. As he fumbled with his keys in the first rays of light, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. 

 

"Lawrence H. Johnson!" 

 

"Ma?" Larry stopped in his tracks, just about to open the door to his car. He hardly ever heard his full name, and to hear it so early in the morning was extremely unusual. He turned around to find it wasn't his mother, but his boyfriend. "Oh boy, hands on the hips and everything. What did I do?"

 

"What haven't you done?" Sal asked. He was still in his pajamas, instead of his mask, he had thrown on a decorative ski half mask. Patchy eyebrows knit together, he didn’t even have his eye in. He’d clearly heard Larry leaving and only hurried out here to stop him.

 

The brunette paused, thinking for a moment," I haven't… brushed my teeth? My hair? Is there a giant knot in my hair again?!"

 

"Dude, I've barely seen you since Travis got taken away." Sal exclaimed.

 

Larry chuckles softly," Don't tell me you've gone all desperate housewife on me, Sal."

 

He watched the blue haired man bristle at his joke." We just lost Travis for the summer. I don't want to lose you too."

 

"Fair enough." He nods, leaning on his jeep," go get changed. Wear your steel-toed boots and clothes you don't care about ruining."

 

"Huh?"

 

"You heard me. Ten minutes, I'll wait." Larry told him." I’m a bad secret keeper anyway, you know that.” 

 

Of course he was. Linda didn’t raise a liar, the best secret he ever kept was his and Sal’s relationship with Travis. And even then he couldn’t help himself from nearly spilling the beans at any chance he got. He was lucky that his friends were better liars to cover his blunders.

 

Sal turned on his heels and ran back inside while Larry waited in the parking lot. Larry turned back to his car and unlocked it, throwing his tools in the back seat. He realized how messy it’d gotten even if he was the only one who was ever in it. Quickly he leaned over and began clearing out the passenger seat for Sal. Fast food bags and empty water bottles littered the floor, this was probably the messiest he’d ever let his beloved Jeep get. As he leaned over father to grab at a half empty gatorade bottle, Sal opened the passenger door.

 

“Jesus, Larry, it looks like a tornado went off in here.” Sal gasped.

 

“I’ve been neglecting her.” Larry sits up and pats the steering wheel.” I’ll clean her up this weekend.”

 

Sal shakes his head and gets in. The brunette starts up the Larrymobile and without another word, takes off. Larry loved when Sal rode with him, it just felt right. So many memories were made in his car, especially right after he got it. It was just him and Sal, then Travis joining them on late night runs out to the lake. 

 

Just three sneaky teens, running off at any chance they got. A lot of the times it was just to drive out to the middle of nowhere to makeout or stargaze. Larry loved to drive and his boyfriends loved to escape. He looked in the rear view, an empty seat behind him where their friends would sit. All he could think about is watching Travis in his backseat, usually looking out at the world passing them by. He wanted that again, to see the blonde laid out in the back, either off in his own little world or listening to Sal and Larry talk.

 

Larry grabbed Sal’s hand, running his thumb over the other’s pale knuckles. There was hardly a time that Larry could keep his hands off either of his partners. He learned the hard way that Travis was not a very touchy person, but Sal had been around Larry so long he just knew that's how the brunette was. 

 

“Where are we going, dude?” Sal asked as they passed Nockfell’s city limit sign.

 

“You’ll see, baby blue.”  Larry just smiled at him. It was about a twenty minute drive, nearly halfway out to lake Nockfell before Larry turned down a dirt road and kicked on his four wheel drive.

 

Sal grabbed onto his seat, looking out the windshield. The road only got rougher, despite obvious efforts to make it a smoother ride. As much as Sal was his plus one when they went off roading, it was far too early for either of them to be jostled around. Larry slowed to a stop in front of a large chain link gate. The gate itself was old and rusty, but the lock still had a nice chrome finish to it.He hopped out and took his keys with him, leaving Sal to watch him as he unlocked the gate. The brunette lifted up the metal fence a bit so he could push it open, then ran back to the jeep and started it back up.

 

Larry drove through and Sal found himself in a familiar setting. That old cabin Larry had been using as a mural workshop came into view. The front looked like Larry had been working on the landscaping, the weeds were cleared and broken glass was thrown away, even looked like the windows were washed or replaced. The taller man put the Jeep in park and shut it down, getting out with a grin on his face.

 

He ran to the front step and threw his arms out as Sal climbed out of the jeep.” Ta-Da!”

 

“So you’re renovating the mural house?” Sal tilted his head to the side.” Guess that sketchy summer job in construction was a good idea.”

 

“A great idea!” Larry beamed. He turned and went through his keys to unlock the front door. It was now that Sal noticed that Larry's ridiculous amount of keys on his key ring had a few new additions. On top of keys for all the apartments and locked secret spots, there were customized keys that went to the locks on the cabin and the new gate in front of it." New locks were the first thing I wanted for this place. Kind of a necessity way out here, never know who wants to ransack the place.”

 

“People like you.” Sal chides, following him inside. It was still a shell, parts of the drywall were cut out where wiring was exposed, a generator sat by the door in the kitchen, a few box fans were strewn about. But most of all, Larry’s artwork was destroyed. Paint splattered in different hues covering intricate designs,  chunks of missing drywall making once complete pieces look like senseless vandalism. It felt strange to see a place once full of Larry’s work, now being covered up like it was nothing.

 

”You and Trav really did a number on this place." He stops in front of where the red eyed demon mural had once been. Upon the request of Travis, Larry covered it with something more suited to be destroyed: Mr. Phelps. Those seering red eyes were the only thing left, the demon was covered by an angry preacher. Travis took all his frustration out on this one painting." Insane."

 

"Oh yeah, probably gonna have to knock out that wall with all the damage done to it." Larry chuckled softly looking at the damage to the wall." I wanna take out that wall anyway." He kneels down plugging in a few things to an extension cord before slipping outside to gas up the generator and turning it on.

 

He stops for a moment, looking at his partner with a lopsided grin. Prompting Sal to ask," what?"

 

"Nothin." He shrugs, continuing on his path back out the front door to retrieve his tool bag. Sal stands in the middle of the room, the work Larry had done so far on his own was wild. 

 

He would've never guessed the brunette was coming out here just to fix up this house. At the same time it brought him relief, not that Larry was ever capable of cheating or lying well enough to hide it; it didn’t stop the occasional thought from crossing Sal’s mind. Larry had been avoiding almost everyone since Travis was shoved onto that bus. The first week or so, he spent it holed up with Sal, upset. They didn’t leave each other’s side for nothing, even if it felt incomplete without Travis trying to squeeze his way in between them.

 

Larry was an easily excitable dude, but his hands were steady as he showed Sal what he was doing. His gaze was calm even though Sal could tell he was eager. Larry went about explaining what he was doing, what he'd learned from his construction job, and what he found from the previous construction crew that worked on this cabin. 

 

It needed a lot of work and love, but Larry was determined to put his all into it. He lead Sal up to the second story, which had always been the most finished part of the house. The hardwood floor creaked as they walked in the loft bedroom. Larry spent most of his effort so far here. 

 

It was painted a soft lilac, a rug rolled up in the corner, ready to be laid out. Furniture ready to be set up, but put off to the side. The floor was freshly swept and refinished. It was kinda perfect, and screamed comfort.

 

Larry looked around at his hard work and smiled," you think he'll like it?"

 

"Who will?"

 

"Travis." He spoke bashfully. Larry had always been the kind to have these elaborate gestures. Usually it was paintings or songs, but this was on another level. He panicked when Sal hesitated, trying to explain himself," i-i… I just thought that maybe he'd be safe out here. Mr. Phelps couldn't get to us. It would save us money until we can finish school and move as far from Nockfell as possible! I mean, no offense to Todd and Neil, but if we're in town Mr. Phelps could still go after Travis."

 

Sal laughed as Larry spiralled, grabbing his hands," Larry Face." He says, giving him an affectionate squeeze," It's perfect. But how are you going to get the deed for this place?"

 

"Squatter's rights." Larry said like he'd rehearsed this part of the plan a thousand times." We stay here for six months and can prove it, the deed goes to us. We're still in Nockfell county so it falls under the jurisdiction of the city."

 

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Sal asked. Larry was not one for plans, and surely not something like this being so thought out. The brunette prefered to be spontaneous, he said ghost hunting was enough planning for him and the rest of his life he would go with whatever was thrown at him.

 

Larry stood in the middle of this room, tired from the early mornings and late night drives back. He looked at Sal with a sheepish smile, his best kept secret was out," since last summer."

 

Sal smiled, removing his prosthetic so Larry could see his expression." Now that is a long time to keep something like this a secret. Especially for you."

 

\---

Now that Sal knew, it was time for their friends to know. To know their college plans were suddenly changing. Todd took it fairly well, he was upset enough that Ash's parents were forcing her to go to university in another state, but at least Larry and Sal would be reachable. Neil seemed more bummed about it, he'd been looking forward to rooming with his friends.

 

Ash was quiet, she always was. She listened as her best friends in the world explained this entire plan to keep Travis safe and somewhere Mr. Phelps wouldn't find him. Somewhere hardly anyone knew about; somewhere, Larry hardly allowed anyone to visit more than once or twice. And suddenly, it seemed, that Larry was pitching this grand idea to his friends to keep one of his boyfriends safe and still be able to enjoy that college experience they planned on.

 

Everyone seemed so hesitant, the plan was risky and expensive. Larry had already blown through a lot of the money he’d been saving for college. It was one thing for him to blow some cash of gifts, it was another to basically build a house for a high school sweetheart. Larry could feel his friends unease.

 

So he drove everyone out. It was like a classic high school adventure for the group, only instead of skipping town for a concert, they were going to a super secret  hideaway. Sal in his permanent shotgun seat, Ash sitting in the trunk space next to the fabric top in it's storage spot, Todd and Neil sitting in the back. Maple, who had just discovered she was pregnant, made Chug follow in their little subcompact car and refused to sit in a top heavy jeep at the expense of her child.

 

Larry turned onto the dirt road, drumming his fingers on the clutch nervously. Everyone was quiet, not even the soft music coming from the radio could calm Larry's nerves. Not until Sal grabbed his hand and ran his thumb over tanned knuckles. He was grateful Sal had been so on board with this, Travis had become so important to them both. First the gate, then the two car party went on, pulling up in the marked driveway as to not disturb the hard work Larry and Sal were putting into the front yard.

 

He lead them to the front door and unlocked it, the downstairs area was still a mess, he and Sal had just knocked out the wall between the kitchen area and living room that held the Mr. Phelps tribute. Larry grabbed Sal's hand once more now that everyone was inside and smiled at them," so this is it."

 

"It's trashed." Ash said, looking around." This a five year project, dude. You've undertook this and expect it to be done in the next few months?"

 

"Well, not completely done, but at least livable." Larry scratched his head.

 

"How can we help?" Maple asks, there's a fire in her eyes. 

 

Larry smiled, almost dumbfounded his friends were willing to help. He should've known they would be down, but the thought never crossed his mind." Show up tomorrow at 6 in clothed you don't care about ruining and let's get this ball rolling!"

 

And they did. Everyone showed up in old gym clothes or torn up jeans with lunch boxes and hair pulled back, ready to help.


	6. Seeing Red

"Mr. Phelps."

"Go away."

Travis didn't even lift his head from his spot on the floor. Isolation, day 2 of camp. Whatever guard had come to taunt him could kiss his ass. The door opened, chills running down his spine. Through the fluorescent lighting silhouetted an intimidating figure.

"Father?" Travis slowly turned his gaze to the man in the doorway. It wasn't his dad, but someone who rivaled his father's threatening aura.

Dark eyes glinted red in the shitty lighting. This newcomer squatted down in front of him and smiled. He could've sworn he saw a mouth full of jagged pointy teeth. "That's cute, but no."

Travis sat up, suddenly face to face with a man who seemed to be up to no good." Then who are you?"

"I'm the head counselor, but you can call me Red. Everybody calls me Red."

\---

"Me. Phelps!"

"Johnson."

"Excuse me?"

Travis shrugs, sitting in the nurse's office with an ice pack over his eye." My last name is Fisher."

"You just said it was Johnson." Red knits his eyebrows together, watching Travis sit there with a smirk. This kid was something else to be able to take down a guard in full protective gear. He probably watched the CT footage a dozen times before coming out of his office to confront this unruly camper.

"Yup." He nods.

"So which is it? Phelps, Johnson, or Fisher?" The head counselor asks.

"Johnson-Fisher." The blonde states, though he should be in no condition to be smarting off.

Red shakes his head," do you know why I am here, Mr. Phelps?"

"Because I kicked your security guard's ass and only got a black eye and busted lip before they tased me." He lifted his arm where the taser wires were still sunk into his flesh.

The amount of disbelief on Red's face was priceless. Anyone would freak out to see someone unphased by such treatment. Travis took down a guard that had been terrorizing one of the campers who had gone nonverbal out of fright. He wedged himself between the two and used all his strength to push the guard away from the camper, letting the camper get away while he fought with the guard.

Red just sighed," let's take a walk, Travis."  
\---

He was behaving, getting along well with the other campers, no incidents as of late. That still didn't stop head counselor Red from his regular visits." Mr. Phelps."

"Mr. Red." Travis swung around without missing a beat, turning his attention away from the campers he was talking with.

Red didn't dress like a camp counselor, he dressed like a business man with an extreme coke addiction. Sinister. All Travis could think about when Red showed up. There was something about him that was the complete opposite and totally the same as his father.

Travis smiled, folding his arms over his chest," lemme guess, 'let's take a walk'?"

"My office, actually, Mr. Phelps. We have business to discuss that shouldn't be overheard." Red turned on his heels and began to walk back the way he came.

Travis kept pace, there wasn't much talking to be had as they walked. Red wasn't in a chatty mood it seemed. He was lead down the familiar halls until they reached the staff only door. Red pulled out a key card and unlocked the door, holding it open for Travis to step through.

Cautiously he stepped in. The staff hallway looked the same as everywhere else in the building, quiet and clean. A cross or religious paraphernalia every few feet. Red pressed his hand into the small of the blonde's back, guiding him down the hall to a door at the end. On the door read, Counselor Red Deamic.

Travis swallowed hard as he was ushered inside and told to sit. Red took his seat in his comfortable office chair on the other side of the desk." Mr. Phelps, never in my years as head councilor have I ever met a case such as yourself."

"With all do respect, sir, you don't scare me." Travis watched as Red leaned back and laughed.

"I'm not here to scare you, son." He chuckled," I'm here to inform you on the severity of your situation. Now my staff have come to me many a time to discuss your obscene behavior. Tell me, why is that?"

"I'm what your staff call a level three threat." Red stiffened at his words. Travis leaned into the desk," I'm not stupid, I've seen the thick packet every staff member carries around with them. The nurse left it open after my last scuffle with the guards, if I'm correct I'm teetering on the edge of becoming a level 4, but since I haven't bit anyone or projectile vomited at the very mention of the Bible I'm still a 3. Am I correct, Red?"

"You're a smart kid." Red nodded." Here I thought I was working with a jock who only understood corporal punishment. Your father underestimates you."

"Nothing new." Travis scoffed." Did we come all this way just to discuss my threat level status or are you trying to cut me a deal that would surely hurt your rep if it got out?"

"Well, Travis, the thing is your father gave my camp a very generous donation to keep you here. Legally speaking, I'm not allowed to keep an 18 year old in a camp against his will,--"

"Yet here I am."

"Yes, well… as much as I would love to tell you to pack your bags and kick your sorry ass out, I have a business to run." Red explains." I need you to at least attempt to look reformed. It'll be my biggest success story yet; baseball star denounced his ways at Camp God's Love."

Travis shook his head," absolutely not."

"Excuse me?"

"I've worked too hard to denounce the violent homophobic teachings of my father, I've worked countless hours to correct my thoughts and find acceptance within myself. I wouldn't be who I am without my boyfriends' help." He looks Red in the eyes," As far as I'm concerned, this place is hell and you're Satan himself. Mr. Deamic, just what kind of monster uses religion to defend their business practice? What possibly could you gain from publicity of suicidal kids and murderous parents? Doesn't that sound an awful like the big guy downstairs?"

Red sighs, there was no beating around the bush with Travis. No one had ever admitted to his face that they believed him to be a demon. Travis had a fire in his eyes like he just scooby-doo'd Red to admit he was a monster. Something about this kid was bothersome, and while he thought this would be an easy buyout, he was sorely mistaken.

"I'm no Satan, Travis." Red grabs a pen off his desk and fiddles with it," as long as you and I understand each other…"

"I gotcha loud and clear, Red. Unfortunately for you, I'm going to continue to be a problem for your staff."

\---

"PHELPS!" Red yelling became a common theme, mostly it was at Travis. Despite he supposed favoritism over the defiant boy, Travis knew how to get under his skin.

"Your louder than my coach." Travis responded nonchalantly. He faced Red and saw his calm expression. It wasn't an angry visit it seemed," lemme guess, your office?"

"Let's take a walk, Mr. Phelps."

Travis was led right out of the building and past every security checkpoint on the grounds. Surprisingly, he found that they were in a camp setting. There were cabins and campers all enjoying the summer breeze, there was even a lake. As they walked by each camper greeted Red with a smile.

Travis recognized the campers as the ones who passed their programs, all successfully brainwashed into believing they were cured and spent the summer outside. The councilors he didn't recognize, they must be strictly outside to help keep the allusion.

Red brought him to the far side of the lake, away from prying ears. It was peaceful, in the distance Travis could see happy campers swimming and out on boats. It was just like in the pamphlet his mother showed him.

"Why are you showing me this?" He asked. His stomach churned, brainwashed kids having fun assuming that's what they've been doing all summer.

"Despite our differences, Travis, I like you. You see through all the bullshit." Red admitted, lighting up a cigarette," you know exactly what I'm doing before I even know what I'm doing! Your father may be a religious nut, but I've seen you at work. Your every move has been monitored since you started that riot at orientation."

"No shit, I figured it was too easy with all the shit I've been getting away with."

"Now, I may not be in this business for the right reasons, but I see what you've done. Sneaking snacks to those who were denied food, offering comfort when our punishments are too harsh on the other kids." Red looked out over the lake," Breaking into other dorms to prevent suicides, staying up all night with those on watch. You're not a bad kid, you never were."

"I'm a terror to the staff." Travis shrugs.

The older man laughed," my staff are instructed to avoid you. I've seen the footage. I watched you break up fights between guards and campers. I've seen the way you fight my counselors, you never hit unarmed staff unless they give you a reason. You fight with words more than you do fists. A modern day Saint."

"Then I don't see why I'm still here. And I most certainly don't see why you like me." The blonde took a step away from him. The lake reminded him of home, and who was waiting for him there.

He didn't listen to Red as he continued to talk, his focus was on the water as he approached. The reflection wasn't him, short dull brown hair stuck up every which way. He was sure the guards would chase him down to shave it off again. He looked so tired, more so than usual, and thin. He hadn't been this thin since freshman year. His clothes looked like they were holding on by sheer willpower not to completely fall off. He didn't look like himself.

It brought tears to his eyes that he'd become a shell. So concerned with helping others he forgot himself in the process. What happened in the two months he'd been kept here? Where did the time go? All he could see was freshman Travis; a scared kid with his first crush.

He turned to face Red," I want an early release."

He must've interrupted an important monologue because Red stopped mid gesture and smiled," And just what would be in it for me?"

"I've done all my classes, finished every bit of fucking sheet work, excel in my Bible studies, I think I should be due for an early release." Travis reasoned." I'd be out of your hair, no more problems, no more counselors injured. I just want to go home and be with the people who truly care about me."

"You're cute, Mr. Phelps." Red chuckled." I don't run my business by giving failures such as yourself early releases. Besides, I can't send you home like this. Campers must look cared for. You go home a twig and people might start asking what my camp really does to it's campers."

"You just said I was a Saint!" He argued.

"Be that as it may! Your father gave me instructions to not let you out early, Mr. Phelps!" Red raised his voice slightly.

Travis balled his fists, not wanting to fight but trying to stand his ground."When does my program end then?! I want a solid answer! And if I don't get it, I'll--"

"You'll what?"

"I'll break your fucking face." Travis growled, standing firm.

Red paused, though the boy was skinny, he had proven time and time again what kind of damage he could do."September 20th is when your program ends, Travis."

"It needs to be earlier. My first term of college starts on August 12th. I have a scholarship that'll be tossed if I can't be home by then." Travis' expression dropped, he needed to be home so much sooner than what he could be let out.

"September 20th. That's my final decision." Red took a long drag off his cigarette before putting it out," now let's get you back inside before you miss afternoon study."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of a short chapter, i'm sitting on like three different chapters for this fic that i'm writing all at once bc i can't just write one at a time lol  
> enjoy


	7. It's A Date

It was an unusually sunny day in Nockfell, even the light smaug that surrounded the town from the factories cleared up. It was a day for sneaking out, which wasn’t hard when his father was out of town for a religious conference upstate. His mother eagerly let him leave the house when Sal came to collect him for a day out.

 

“Have fun boys! Stay safe!” She called after them.” Sal, you look after my boy!”

 

“I will Miss Sophie.” Sal promised as he went towards the elevator with Travis. He wasn’t afraid of anyone seeing them, so he hung on tightly to Travis’ hand. It was cute, every few steps, Travis would glance down and see Sal doing his excited head bobbles, making his pigtails sway side to side.

 

He couldn’t help but stare as they rode the elevator down to the lobby. And when he was caught, he just smiled. He could tell Sal was smiling back by the way his eyes squinted, expressive as always. Travis still hadn’t seen beneath his mask, he was always blindfolded or vision blocked from Sal’s face, the curiosity ate at him, even if Sal told him how grotesque his face was.

 

He was so focused on Sal that he didn't realize the doors had opened to the lobby and the blue haired teen was leading him out. Larry was in the lobby grabbing the mail for his mom.

 

"Johnson, keys!" Sal held out his hands as Larry responded, tossing his keys to his Jeep to the other.

 

"Don't get her stuck!" Larry chuckled softly." Have fun you two."

 

"You're not coming with?" Travis asked.

 

The brunette shook his head and shrugged," Gotta hold down the fort." Before heading to the elevator," I'll see y'all later though."

 

Sal twirled the keys on his finger, triumphant that he had even caught them. Travis was in awe almost, Sal hated driving, so wherever they were going must be out of town.

 

Travis hopped into the passenger seat without question. He'd come accustomed to sitting there. There were so many days where Larry would call him up just to go for a drive. It felt like nothing could stop them; it felt like two kids running away to be together. With Sal it was no different, watching him fix his hair back into a ponytail so it didn't get in his face.

 

Sal carefully pulled out a pair of glasses from a case, the left lens was missing.

 

"Only one?" Travis looked at Sal with that curious look of his. 

 

"Uh, glass eye, remember?" He answered, adjusting the seat and steering wheel." You should, I've taken it out in front of you before."

 

"Oh right!" The blonde gasped." Our first sleepover."

 

"I was surprised you didn't faint." Sal laughed, finally starting the Jeep after all the readjustments.

 

The first time he stayed out all night with Larry and Sal, they were in the tree house. Travis was far too nervous to venture too far from home just in case his father went looking for him. Sal tried to hide it, but had to take out his glass eye because it was irritating him. Travis at first didn't register what had happened until he saw the fake eye in Sal's hand, ready to be put up for the night. 

 

"Where are you taking me?" Travis asked as soon as he saw the exit for the highway.

 

"I'm not ruining the surprise, but I got the okay from your mom for an overnight trip." Sal told him," Just enjoy the ride, Fisher-Johnson."

 

Travis couldn't help but smile, he absolutely hated his last name, to the point he was considering taking his mother's maiden name when he had the funds for a name change. Hearing Sal call him the combined last names had him hearing wedding bells. A real future that he previously thought impossible.

 

While he daydreamed of a future with Sal and Larry, Sal focused on the road. He didn't drive often due to only having one working eye. He drove when Larry got too wasted, or when he needed to go somewhere that was further than walking distance. Larry trusted him, far more than anyone else to be extra cautious with his beloved Jeep. It was still terrifying, Sal needed someone to help read road signs, even with his glasses.

 

"Tell me when you see the exit sign for East City." Sal spoke up after a while.

 

"Okay." Travis nodded. Sal was so different from Larry when driving. Larry was relaxed, usually one hand on the steering wheel and the other on whoever was in the passenger seat. Sal had both hands firmly on the wheel, only letting go to shift gears every so often. 

 

Travis looked out the window, wondering what might be in East City for them. There was plenty to do there, if anyone wanted to do anything they went to East City. He'd been to East City countless times with his friends since sophomore year. Growing up in a small town just meant they had to get creative or get a license.

 

Travis glanced back over at Sal. He was so focused on the road he didn't notice the radio changed from the local rock station to a pop one after they left Nockfell's range. His right eye was shifting every once in a while to check the mirrors. He stayed in the slow lane, only going about ten over the speed limit while other cars passed them by. 

 

The blonde turned his attention back to sign watching," take the next exit."

 

"Got it." Sal turned on the blinker and made the exit.

 

Nothing was said until Sal pulled into a stadium parking lot. The blue hair teen reached into the back seat and grabbed a bag he must've put in there before grabbing Travis. He dug around before pulling out two tickets for today's game. Travis lit up like the fourth of July realizing just what Sal was doing for him.

 

The East City Badgers were the closest to hometown team that Nockfell got. The Badgers were the best baseball team in the state, and Travis had once dreamed of being recruited for their team. As they left the car, Sal put his driving glasses back in their case and left them on the dash, seemingly beaming under his prosthetic face.

 

"So, I'm not a big sports fan, but I figured this would be the best thing for us to do while in the city." Sal explained.

 

"You've been to every home game since freshman year and you still barely know enough to get you through a conversation." Travis chuckled softly, putting his arm around Sal as they walked to the gates." I appreciate this though. Thank you, baby blue."

 

" No problem." Sal leaned on him a bit.

 

Inside it was a madhouse, the Badgers were playing their main rival team, the Celts. Sal held onto Travis as he bulldozed his way through the crowd the best he could. With everyone trying to get to their seats, it was a bit overwhelming. So much so that Travis put Sal in front of him and shouldered the rest of the way to their seats. The seats weren't nosebleeds, but not as close to the field as a baseball fan would want. 

 

Sal sat in his seat with a sigh, this was so much louder and wilder than he thought it would've been. Luckily all his anxiety melted away when Travis took his hand." Hey, hold down the fort? I can go get us some snacks."

 

"Sure. Hurry back." Sal agreed. He watched Travis turn and hurry back towards the concession stand. 

 

The seats began to fill, the teams were making their way out to their dugouts. The new digital scoreboard lit up brightly, displaying the Badgers and Celts names. Sal watched in amazement with all the new tech they'd recently put into the stadium, last time he was here, it had been with Larry. Their second date in sophomore year, only a few rows up from where he was sitting now.

 

Larry had been so excited, Sal put up with the crowds and noise and not really knowing what was happening on the field all to see that wild gap-toothed grin. It was worth it then and it would certainly be worth it now with Travis. Sal focused on the field while he waited for the other to get back. He was nervous, far more nervous than he should be for a date with his boyfriend. It was a good kind of nervous though, he knew he was making the right choice.

 

"Sorry I took so long." Travis plopped down next to him, putting a ball cap on his head gently." The food line was long so I browsed in the gift shop while I waited for the line to die down."

 

"Souvenirs." Sal chuckled softly, taking the hat off his head to adjust the strap. He had another hat at home, very similar to this one from his date with Larry." Thank you."

 

Travis smiled, he was wearing a matching cap and held a cardboard tray of greasy concession stand food with two drinks. Sal wouldn't be able to eat most of what Travis brought back, not wanting to take his mask off in a public place. Carefully he bent the straw under his mask and got a drink.

 

The game started and before Sal knew it, Travis was standing out of his seat, cheering for his favorite baseball team. It was still quite rare that Sal saw Travis completely relaxed. He always held some form of tension as if his father would appear out of thin air. 

 

Sal's eyes weren't on the field, they were on the blonde in front of him. Travis turned his new hat backwards so he could see the full field, leaning forward in his seat, totally fixated on the game. Sal was nearly blinded as Travis turned to him with the biggest smile he could muster. His heart skipped a beat, Travis' most genuine smile was so pure. Like he'd never experienced hardship and that he didn't know of any evil in the world.

 

Sal wouldn't be able to remember the score of that day, because he was far more happy to watch Travis enjoy his favorite sport.

 

The Badgers won in a very close game, lasting 8 innings and all afternoon. It was nearly four when the game finally ended and everyone filed out of the stadium. It wasn't until they were back at the car that Travis noticed Sal was more focused on getting to the next thing than recapping the game they just came out of.

 

"What's up?" Travis asked.

 

"The game was longer than expected. I want to get a hotel room before it gets too dark." Sal replied. 

 

They ended up at a sketchy motel, but it was fine for the price. Sal grabbed the keys and happily led the way to the room. He wanted to spend their time wisely, it wasn't everyday that he had alone time with Travis. Larry was almost always part of the equation. Larry agreed to sit this one out, just in case Mr. Phelps came back early and was looking for someone to blame.

 

Travis had grown so attached to Sal and Larry, he hardly spent a night in his own room. If Sal needed his alone time, he went to Larry and vice versa. It was more about wanting to sleep soundly than it was about sex. Travis had grown so dependent on sleeping next one or both of his partners, he hardly slept on the nights his father guarded his room.

 

The room was as you would expect any motel room, a little run down and a funny smell that you couldn't quite place what it was, but it was fine for the night. Sal set down the bag he brought and sat on the bed," let's just order pizza and stay in?"

 

"That's a good idea." Travis could tell by Sal's body language that his people meter was in the red." I'll order the pizza. You can relax, you've done a lot today and I appreciate you so much."

 

Sal sighed with relief. He had some more activities planned but he didn't think he'd be able to handle much more of people screaming in a public place. Crowds were never his thing, going to malls and concerts or anywhere where there's thousands of people in the same area always overwhelmed him. 

 

He excused himself to the bathroom while Travis ordered the pizza. Shutting and locking the door behind him, standing in a tiny bathroom with barely enough room to undress, Sal took a deep breath. Slowly he undid his hair and unfastened his mask. Travis was in such close range it made his heart loud out of his chest.

 

He'd already made up his mind, and he wasn't about to go back on that. After a quick shower and pizza delivery, the two settled in for the night.

 

"I wish we had done what I planned." Sal sighed." I didn't expect to be so drained after the game."

 

"Hey, shit happens." Travis shrugged." We still had fun."

 

Sal smiled under his mask, which he had lifted just enough so he could eat. He knew Travis was looking, he could feel that curious gaze on him." You're always so observant."

 

The blonde shook his head, almost surprised that he'd been caught." S-Sorry! I didn't mean to--"

 

"Trav, it's okay." He assured the other boy. He shifted a bit in his spot, tugging on a lock of blue hair nervously," what's the first thing that comes to mind when you get your little peeks in?"

 

"That I want to kiss you."

 

Sal snorted, his lips curled up in a smile, just barely visible. It was the first time Travis had ever seen Sal's smile and it caught him off guard when Sal laughed at his answer."what's so funny?"

 

The blue haired teen held up a finger as he reached back with his other hand and unfastened the top strap of his mask. It fell into his lap, slowly turning his head to face the other. All out in the open, his heart slammed against his chest. As clear as day, Sal held his breath as Travis took in an unfamiliar sight. His cleft lip, his missing eye, patchy-at-best eyebrows, the discoloration from the mass amount of scars and his missing nose were on display.

 

But Travis didn't flinch, or even look away. Silence ate at them, the blonde was clearly at a loss for words and Sal was starting to lose his nerve.

 

"Well… you gonna kiss me or not?" Sal averted his gaze, exposed but Travis wasn't screaming so it must be a good reaction.

 

Travis grinned, pulling Sal closer, pressing his lips to Sal's. It was such a familiar feeling, Travis was always surprisingly soft. Without realizing it Sal grabbed onto him, pressing his slender frame against Travis'. 

 

That smile didn't leave the blonde's face as he broke the kiss," I love you, Sal Fisher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is finally done! This chapter really needed to be perfect, I focused so much on Larry and Travis' relationship and how it grew that I haven't touched much on Trav and Sal's. Hopefully the next few chapters will bring their relationship to light. Then we'll be in end game baby!


	8. Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got hella writer's block, so I'm sorry for the delay. But this got me back on track and I already have like half of the next chapter ready!!! So here's Reset, I hope y'all enjoy. <3

Travis woke in a room that was not his assigned dorm, on an uncomfortable cot that was not his bunk. He shot up off the bed only to find himself chained to one of the legs of this bed. The chain only allowed him limited movement in what appeared to be a giant room and even if he were to break his bonds, the area he could move around was surrounded by bars.

 

It was dim, the lights around the room could barely cover it all. There were no doors or windows that Travis could see, and his little cell was in the farthest corner of the room that he had to strain his eyes to see if someone else was there. Much to his dismay, there was.

 

Red was sitting in a chair at a desk, illuminated by a small desk lamp, it looked like he was too engrossed in his work to realize Travis had woken up. As quietly as he could, the blonde slowly moved towards the bars. The chains rattled on the ground, but Red didn't look up from his work. Rage filled every last fiber in Travis's body, forgoing the quiet and charging the cage surrounding him. He slammed his hands on the metal, stomping his chained leg," Let me out, you fat pig!"

 

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Phelps." Red replied calmly, flipping the page to his paperwork.

 

The head councilor sat completely unbothered by Travis outburst knowing that there was a barrier between them. Travis knew he wasn't going anywhere and no matter his anger he would most likely be beaten into submission or restrained before let out.

 

"It would appear, that graduation is nearing and you're still a problem." Red started, standing up." My success rate has dropped dramatically since taking you into my facility. And I hate failure, Mr. Phelps."

 

That settled it, the calculated way Red spoke, the way he approached the cell, the wicked smile spread across his face; Travis knew for sure this man was in fact a demon. Red resembled his father in this moment, the first time he ever felt scared of this man, who'd only been a nuisance before. And if Red was a demon, his father was the devil himself. 

 

"You gonna beat the gay out of me? My old man's been trying that for years." Travis boasted, trying to mask his fear as Red approached.

 

Through the bars, Red shot his hand forward and grabbed the younger man by the throat and pulled him to flush against the cell." Oh, I'm not just beat it out of you… I'm going to break your mind. Let's begin, shall we?" 

 

He shoved Travis back and then pulled him forward, slamming his head into the bars. Travis fell to the ground, not knocked out, but disoriented. With Travis down, Red opened the cell, waiting just beyond the door. The blonde saw the open door and scrambled to his feet. Instinct took over, the chain gave him a foot of room to get out the door, but just centimeters outside of his cell is where Red clotheslined him. 

 

Travis fell back to the ground, coughing. Red simply dusted off his sleeve and smiled," now, Mr. Phelps, I understand we're doing this the hard way, but please try not to be so entertaining."

 

He moved away from the boy on the ground, leaving the door open as he gathered what he would need to keep Travis under control. He paused, hearing the other behind him, trying to free his ankle from his bonds." Well then, looks like we'll try this again later." 

 

He shrugged and charged at him. Travis was knocked back into his cell and the door was shut. Red put on a gas mask, eyes squinting as he obviously smiled under it. It wasn't the same type of squint that Sal did when he smiled; it was deadly. With something that looked like it used to hold pesticide, Red pumped a gas directly into Travis's face. His vision went fuzzy and before he knew it, he collapsed on the floor, passed out.

 

It felt like seconds later but surely it must've been hours, when he awoke again. He was sitting at the desk now, in a straight jacket, and muzzled. Red was waiting, once more going through his paperwork. Travis recognized it as his file, it included all the camp's failed conversion thanks to Travis.

 

A number of letters and confiscated items on the desk. Lots of love letters to Travis, many thanking him for helping them see the good in themselves, a few apologizing for not being strong. Two stuck out to him in his daze. The first one was from Griffin, the trans kid he rode the bus here with. They originally had been bunked together and Travis sat up many nights with them when he heard them crying. 

 

Griffin had been the first person Travis helped. But it ended in failure. Griffin was small and terrified of everything, the guards picked on him mercilessly and councilors joined in. just before all of his bunk-mates were moved, Griffin overdosed. His trembling hand clutched onto a note as Travis screamed over his body.

 

The smell of vomit still haunted him. Griffin drowned in it before the overdose stopped his heart. Travis had held onto that note and reread it when he was at his lowest points. He felt terrible for losing Griffin, wishing he'd done better to hold onto that kid. And right next to that note was the one his mother had slipped to him. From Sal and Larry, his saving graces. 

 

**_Dear Travis,_ **

 

**_Hey there. We miss you. Stay alive please. I know it's hard, you’re all we think about. Your mom gave us some of your things to help with the move so you can be settled once you’re home. I basically live in your old baseball jersey now. Larry just mopes around without you. We're trying to stay positive, but we miss you so much. I gotta keep this short so Larry can use this page too. It’s easier to sneak one paper to you than it is the ten pages we each want to write you. We’re still waiting for you, everyone is…_ **

**_Yours always, Sal._ **

 

**_Dearest Travis-est,_ **

 

**_Whats up, Fisher-Johnson? Probably nothing good! I hope your not brainwashed when you get back or else I’m gonna smooch your brains out! Well, I'm gonna do that regardless of brainwashing. Sal’s stolen all of your hoodies, good luck getting them back! Okay, I stole one too, but that’s not the point! We miss you so fucking much, Sal has to make sure I don’t run into Brother Phelps. (I may or may not have threatened his life.) Anyway!!!! Get ready for all of the love and attention you deserve, babe! You’re not leaving our side for a month when you get back!_ **

**_Prepare thine arse, Larry Face_ **

  
  


Now that he was in Red's torture chamber he wasn't so sure he'd even recognize them. Travis looked up to find Red watching him. The older man, was studying him, watching his face twist in pain, seeing those two letters among everything else.

 

"Let's go over the curriculum, shall we?" Red set down his file and chuckled," you won't remember any of this afterwards so let's have some fun."

 

"Oh wonderful, you really think you can achieve what all your other lackeys had failed at?" Travis asked.

 

"I'm the head honcho for a reason, boy." Red hissed.”You will be reformed by the time I’m done with you.”

 

Travis swallowed hard, he hadn’t felt this kind of fear since he got here. A knot in his stomach formed as Red came around the desk and snaked his hands around Travis’ throat. The older man picked him up and guided him over to a cork board.

 

“Your father has eyes everywhere. Never before have I seen such evidence of disobedience.” Letters, pages of his journals, and pictures laid out on this board. Private moments between Travis, Sal, and Larry caught on camera. 

 

In one sneak shot was Sal calmly leaning on Travis in  secluded spot of Lake Nockfell. He remembered that day, Larry had driven all their friends out to the lake for the last day of summer vacation. They were both dripping wet as Sal had pulled Travis into the water off the dock. This was moments before this picture was taken. Sal had his signature squinty eyes for his smile under his mask. And of course Travis was smiling too, holding onto the other boys waist. In another was him and Larry, it was dark, but he knew it’d been taken on one of the many late night stargazing trips the two had taken. Travis was looking at the stars and Larry was too busy staring at Travis like he were a star.

 

A third photo revealed a quiet moment between him and Ash. Ash had a lit joint in her hand,Travis was coughing into his hand, tears streaming down his face. Ash seemed to be the group therapist, Travis ended up confiding in her a lot more than he would like to admit. He remembered that moment,Larry and him had gotten into it. While Sal did damage control with Larry, Ash pulled Travis away to do the same. Travis immediately broke down and explained why such a small comment blew up into a huge fight. Ash listened, she always did; never chiming in advice when it wasn’t needed. They shared a joint and hugged it out.

 

Hot tears fell from Travis’ eyes as he was forced to see his secret hadn’t been as secret as he thought. The photos got worse the more he looked, Red swiveled his head from each one to make sure Travis got the full picture.

 

“Strict parents breed good liars, it looks like your’s weren’t strict enough.” Red spoke low in his ear. Snap shots of himself and his boyfriends consumed his vision until his tears blurred his sight. Shaky photos of private kisses, clear shots of Larry’s jeep parked in fields where all you could see were limbs of two horny teenagers, quick pictures of their group’s anti-prom where the trio could dance in peace.

 

Travis couldn’t take it as all of his hidden life was exposed, Red loosened his grip. The blonde took his opportunity and slammed his head into the board, glaring down a picture of Larry’s jeep with the back open. Larry’s sitting on the bumper with a cigarette, shirtless, Sal’s sitting on the blanket laid out in the trunk space, pulling his shirt back on with Travis laying next to him, not bothering to move, nothing but boxers on. His head was sticking out the back, Larry had his free hand in the blonde’s hair. Travis remembered that day as well. He wasn’t sure how three worked up teens managed a cramped jeep quicky, but they did. 

 

Travis reared back and slammed his head again, he rather bash his own head in than have been so exposed. Red just watched as pictures and papers scattered onto the floor until the cork board, as well as Travis, crashed to the floor. 

 

“And there it is.”Red’s voice brought Travis back from his trance.” Just another pastor’s son who would go to any lengths of self destruction than see the cold hard truth in front of him. So you bashed your head against my wall in hopes the evidence would disappear.” 

 

Travis flinched when Red began to walk around him, as if he were nothing but trash on the sidewalk. His voice carried the slightest bit of pity, it was enough for Travis to latch on to. He attempted to get up, managing some momentum before crashing into Red’s shins. He struggled on the floor, spitting and cursing, finally swiveling himself around and trying to kick his captor.

 

Red rolled his eyes and moved out of range.” I see that even after as much as we’ve starved you, you still manage to fight. What’s your secret, boy?”

 

“You may be a demon, Red… but my father is the devil himself." Travis spat with all the malice left in his body. Red's shoe came down on his back, holding him in place on the floor. Tears and blood pooled around his cheek pressed against the floor. As much as Travis hated to admit it, he might just lose this one.

 

What was left of his strength was one good blow from gone, his stomach was beginning to eat itself from lack of food, he’d fall over if he were standing now. He felt dizzy from his nose bleed, vision blurring slightly as he lay almost motionless on the floor. Red picked him up once more, bringing him to his feet.

 

“I’m gonna puke.” Travis groaned, light headed. Just seconds before expelling stomach bile onto Red’s expensive looking suit.

 

This marked his very first beating in camp that he couldn’t defend himself. Red went into such a rage over his ruined clothes, he nearly forgot his new project was already inches from death. Travis blacked out after he felt his rib crack, whatever happened next he would prefer to keep it locked away.

 

When he came to he was back in his cage. The uncomfortable cot was swapped out for a hospital bed and he was hooked up to a manner of machines to keep him alive. He knew his father would raise hell if Travis died by anyone other than his hand. Red was just outside the bars, washing his hands in the sink, his suit even more ruined by all the blood spilled.

 

Travis couldn’t move his head, everything ached. When he tried to move, he let out a weak whine. His body screamed to stop everything. Stop moving, stop trying, stop breathing; stop  _ everything. _ He didn’t want to bring attention back to the fact he was awake. Red might fly into another blind rage that rivaled his father’s. Travis had only been hospitalized a handful of times from his father’s wrath. The last time was in junior year, after Travis and Larry really started to bond.

 

It’d been a particularly bad beating. Travis came home high after ditching practice to hang out with Larry and Sal, and Mr. Phelps was home earlier than expected. His mother quickly tried to cover for him, saying it was a fever, but his father was having none of it. It was far too obvious, the blonde was lit like a christmas tree and when Mr. Phelps accused him of smoking pot, he laughed. Big mistake.

 

The beeping of the EKG reminded him of how terrible his week in the hospital had been. Because of his father’s status, no one asked how it happened, they just treated him and then released him. He was far too weak to freak out and pull the IV from his skin as he laid in his cell. Red hadn’t noticed that he was awake just yet and for that he was thankful, not that he could stay awake for much longer as his body compelled him to sleep through the pain.

 

The next few days were spent in and out of consciousness, each time he woke, Red was in his face doing a number of things; sprinkling holy water over him, reciting passages, praying over his body to expel whatever demons possessed Travis. Morphine coursed through his veins to ease his pain, otherwise he'd be howling in pain.

 

The first day that Travis could sit up, he was given food. Red's reasoning being that he couldn't just beat the younger man until he had some sort of strength. He was somewhat thankful Red was giving him a fighting chance, even if it was only because his father wanted him home alive.

 

Red was always near, whether he was just doing his paperwork for the less problematic campers or checking in on Travis, it seemed he never left. Travis didn’t talk much, he ate when food was brought to him, he sat up when told, but his usual chattiness had been sealed away.

 

“Seems I broke that mouth of yours.” Red commented, setting a tray of rather impressive dishes in front of Travis. He didn’t respond, just a quiet nod of thanks before beginning to eat.” I haven’t heard you talk since you smashed your face into the board. Say something.”

 

He refused, shaking his head.

 

“Speak, dammit. If I damaged your vocal chords I’m sure to hear it from your father.”

 

No response, just Travis glancing up from his plate as Red spoke to him. His father taught him not to talk with his mouth full.

 

“It’s nice not to hear your smart mouth every time I say something, boy, but I need to know you still know how to talk.”Red knelt at his bedside, looking him in the eye.

 

Travis didn’t have the strength to fight still. He swallowed and grumbled,” I want to go home.”

 

“And what's waiting for you there? Nockfell is full of spies, your father will just beat you if I’ve failed. No one wants a broken man.” Red told him.

 

He shook his head, home wasn’t a place for him. It was the people. Red didn’t deserve to know how he felt anymore, Red was just like his father.” Eat shit and die.”

 

And once more he was silent.

 

\----

 

As soon as Travis had enough strength to stand, was when Red picked up his regimen again. The only talking was Red explaining exactly what he was going to do to Travis just moments before it happened. The only noise from Travis was cries of pain. 

 

Electroshock therapy, exorcism, grueling sermons delivered wile tied up and whipped. Red still made sure to feed him, keep his wounds clean, and give him an IV when the day’s teachings had been too much. Travis began to break, he sobbed as Red shouted the same verses at him, repeating them back like a broken record.

 

It was like Travis could only speak in verse until he begged Red to stop one day.

 

“No more. Please… Please let me go. I just want to go home.” Travis begged during mass, chained to his seat.” Leave me what’s left of my sanity.”

 

Red stopped, closing his book for a moment. Like he was contemplating on whether he’d done enough or not. He approached slowly, placing a calloused hand on his shoulder,” I sympathized, Mr. Phelps, I truly do. But the calendar says you are here for another two weeks.”

 

He couldn’t keep his face dry after that, he sat through the rest of mass in hysterics. Within two days, Travis was sitting quietly through sermons. In three, he was answering correctly during electroshock therapy. When asked about his sexuality, he responded that he wasn’t sure, but would never love again. He felt lost.

 

Travis knew he was missing pieces, something felt knocked loose. But by the time he was put into a cabin he couldn’t remember. He’d get glimpses but he couldn’t get the full picture. He didn’t understand why the color blue made him so happy, or why painting made his heart ache. His last week in camp he looked around all the graduating campers and felt broken. Each face echoed the same fake smile and the same red eyes of fighting back tears.

 

Travis stepped onto that bus with a duffel bag of clothes he hadn’t seen all summer, a new bible given as a parting gift from Red, and a cross, that he once abandoned, hung around his neck. Still bruised and recovering from his intensive work with Red, but cured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there's a happy end!!


	9. Home?

He arrived a few days early and slipped under everyone's radar. As soon as he was off the bus he was greeted by his father. His head hung low as the two hurried out of the public eye. Instead of going to the apartment in which he'd grown up in, Mr. Phelps drove them straight to the ministry. He had work that was far more important than letting his son adjust back to everyday life.

 

The ministry, a source of his misery throughout childhood. He never thought he'd step foot in this church ever again. Yet here he was, walking down the pews towards the podium while Mr. Phelps went to the office to continue to work. Quietly, Travis climbed the little steps of the stage approaching the heavy wooden stand. 

 

As a child he once imagined himself standing behind it, delivering the same sermons his father wrote. How he would look out at all the bleak faces, watching the last bits of faith slip away. He ran his hand over the edge of it's surface, on it were his father's notes from the last service. Much to do about damnation of sinners and God's fury as usual.

 

There was a few sentences on Travis, and how his father vowed to lock him away from the evil boys that corrupted him. His heart sank, but he knew he was supposed to be fixed. Confused and not searching for answers was better than happy and gay. 

 

Had it really been a crime to think his relationship was perfect? Travis swallowed a thick lump in his throat, standing behind the podium in front of an empty service room. Guilt set off alarms in his head, any time he even remotely thought their names. It was enough for him to drop to his knees, but he didn't. Travis stood, gripping the podium as he said a small prayer.

 

"I take it you are asking the Heavenly Father for forgiveness of your transgressions?" Mr. Phelps was coming down one of the aisles, Bible firmly gripped in his hand.

 

"Yes sir." Travis nodded, looking down.

 

"Are you cured, son?"

 

Another nervous nod," yes, father."

 

"Very well. I had you withdrawn from your program at the University. You will help out here for the time being." Mr. Phelps told him.

 

How cruel. Life was carrying on without him. Travis was welcomed to a quiet apartment. The only sound was his mother humming to herself in the kitchen.

 

"Sophía!" Mr. Phelps barked coldly. Mrs. Phelps hurried out, his dress slightly fluttering behind her as she came to help her husband take off his coat. She was quiet now, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She flinched when he touched her." Have you behaved today?"

 

"Yes, dear. Dinner is almost ready." Her voice sounded hoarse. She didn't even look at Travis, her gaze was firmly fixed to the floor.

 

"Good, go finish up." And with that, she was dismissed back to the kitchen. Travis' heart broke seeing his mother so quiet. She'd always been that ray of sunshine for him, but it seemed she was just as broken as him.

 

At dinner, no one spoke unless spoken too. Sophía was last to sit down, and first to get up when Mr. Phelps decided he was done with his food. Her makeup could hardly hide all her bruises and puffy eyes, when she rolled up her sleeves to wash the plate, dark finger like bruises wrapped around her forearms. Mr. Phelps got up, touching his wife's waist as he moved past her.

 

She tried not to jump, which only prompted him to grab her away from the sink and pull her in." I love you, Sophie."

 

She hesitated, finally glancing over at Travis, who sat with his head down, pushing the food on his plate around. If he looked up he knew he would try to get between them and didn't want his first night back to end in a fight. 

 

"I know." Sophía nodded, not fighting as he squeezed a little too hard on her hips." I love you too, Kenneth."

 

"Good girl." Satisfied, Mr. Phelps left the room to relax. The sound of the TV, indicated that they were safe for now. 

 

It was tense, Travis and Sophía hardly spoke. They kept their distance, despite how close they once were. The day Travis was actually supposed to come home on the bus, he watched from his window as the ghost crew gathered in the Addison Apartments parking lot at Larry's Jeep.

 

What was once love, feelings of hatred, jealousy and anger boiled up in him. How dare they. How _dare_ they show how happy they are without him. How dare Larry get to touch Sal without a care. How dare they hug and share a meaningful connection. A connection that started as friends and, thanks to Travis, had become something stronger. But he wouldn't remember that. In his memories he saw his first fist fight with Larry.

 

It was first grade, right after Jim Johnson disappeared. Travis made a snide comment on how his parents were still together. Larry was already upset that day, and Travis pushed him too far. They got into on the playground, Larry didn't know how to fight, but dammit he was gonna try. He knocked Travis' baby teeth out and the two had to be separated by teachers and suspended for a few days. And ever since Sal showed up, Larry had been an even bigger annoyance.

 

He ducked down when Sal turned towards the apartment and looked up towards Travis' window. His heart pounded, he wasn't sure if he had been seen or not, but his head told him to pull it together. He couldn't believe Sal looked his way. His father already told him that he wasn't allowed out of the house that day. Something compelled him to get up.

 

 **_See me._ ** He thought as he pulled himself back to the window. **_I want to be seen._ **That blue hair, those blue eyes. He needed to be in their sight. But Sal's back was turned once more. Everyone was piling into their cars. 

 

Heavily pregnant Maple was getting into Chug's beat up little subcompact with Todd and Neil. Ash jumped in the backseat of the Larry mobile. Sal stood close to Larry, before the blue haired man got in the passenger side. Larry ran around to the driver's side shouting almost loud enough for Travis to hear. The cars pulled out of the parking lot and down the street out of his sight.

 

He reacted before he could think, he turned from his window and ran for the door. Out into the living room where his mother was folding the laundry.

 

"Travis what's gotten into you?" 

 

"I… I don't know.."

 

\----

 

It was the day Travis was supposed to come home. They knew exactly how it'd go down. Travis would step off the bus and freeze when he saw them. Larry would mostly break into a sprint and spin the blonde around. Ash even skipped a few days of school just to come back and see Travis again.

 

As they gathered in the parking lot, Larry went over the game plan to be as embarrassing as possible the minute Travis stepped off the bus. There were signs for each of them to hold and rainbow coordinated balloons. Larry and Sal went all out to welcome their boyfriend home. 

 

Sal had his hair down, his jitters preventing him from throwing it up, hiding in the 2x Nockfell high school hoodie that once belonged to Travis. Much of his belongings were still in the Phelps house, but clothes that Travis had left scattered between his two boyfriends' rooms were the strong reminders of who they were waiting for. He clung to Larry as if his life depended on it, they hadn't left each other's side since the Mural house became a group project.

 

Even now, he found himself tightly gripping Larry's shirt while they went over the plan to get Travis to the nearly restored cabin and surprise him. Everyone looks excited, they all skipped classes for the day just to see their friend again. Larry's hands were rough from working all summer and continuing to work between classes. It was a labor of love.

 

As much as Larry had made the mural house a home for Travis, he made it a home for Sal. And they moved in the minute it was liveable. The city deemed the cabin worthy of a mailbox and address now. The electricity was on, the well worked, the house was on self sustainable land. Larry was so excited to show Travis, and Sal knew that. Sal felt his heart flutter when he thought of the leaps and bounds Larry went through to make a safe haven for them.

 

From the apartment building, he felt eyes on him. Paranoid that it could be Mr. Phelps, he turned swiftly and looked up. For a moment he could've sworn he saw someone in one of the windows. He only looked for a moment before realizing he heard car doors opening. 

 

He turned back to Larry and smiled under his mask," let's go get him."

 

Larry hugged him," let's do this."

 

Sal scrambled into the passenger seat and buckled up while Larry shouted," Operation Husband Nab is a go!" Before getting into the driver's seat.

 

Larry just about sped through town, only to have Sal remind him that he didn't need a ticket. They blasted some of the songs that Travis came to love, Sal loved when Larry sang. He had such a nice voice, anytime they did sing together, the blue haired man ended up just listening to how wonderful his partner sounded.

 

When they arrived at the bus station, it wasn't too busy. A few people milling about, waiting for people to get off or them needing to get on the next empty bus that pulled into the station. Buses came and went, Travis was not on any of them. They waited an hour, and still no sign.

 

Another two and Chug broke from the group to go on a food run. A third passed and Larry started checking to make sure he got the right information from Mrs. Phelps. And he was right, Travis should've been home today. Four hours passed, they were getting tired from standing around.

 

Slowly the group dissolved. Maple and Chug left first, having to go meet with Chug's parents for dinner. Todd and Neil left next, having homework to complete. Ash sat next to Larry on a bench in the station and waited another two hours with them before having to take her leave as well.

 

Sal took Ash's spot on the bench. Larry's head hung low," he's not coming."

 

"Maybe Sophía got it wrong? I haven't heard from her in a while, I hope everything's okay." Sal reasoned." We should just go home and wait."

 

"I'm tired of waiting! We've waited all summer! Life keeps going while we're all stuck in place, just fucking waiting!" Larry huffed. Frustration was written across his face, he did everything right this time so why wasn't he getting the happy ending? They were both frustrated.

 

"Lar, come on. You're tired, let's just go and try to find the answers tomorrow." Sal suggested.

 

The brunette looked back at his partner, he was right as usual. Sal had been the calm in the wake of Larry's storm, the sun after his rain. When he looked at Sal every one of his problems melted. He caved," fine.. let's go."

 

Together they left the station, balloons trailing behind them, hand in hand. They were still missing their final piece, but together they could manage. 

 

\----

 

Sophía and Kenneth Phelps were the perfect couple with the perfect life and perfect son. It didn't matter that everyone in town knew Ken beat the shit out of their son, Sophía was envied. She was the wife everyone wanted or wanted to be. Still beautiful even with gray in her hair, still healthy even though most nights she starved to feed her husband, who's gut only expanded with the years.

 

She wore the most beautiful modest dresses, expensive jewelry, flawless makeup. Everyone thought they were _Ken and Barbie_. Dark sunglasses and long sleeve blouses hid whatever damage Ken cause at home.

 

She couldn't protect herself or her son. When Travis was sent away, she tried to leave. She packed up a small bag, ripped up all their wedding pictures, and ran for the door. She wanted safety. And now that her son was gone she had no reason to stay. She stopped at the door, flashbacks of the first time she tried to leave flooded her mind.

 

Ken and her got into a mild argument, it was the first time he ever hit her. Stone cold sober was a man who said he loved her and woo'd her into marriage, putting his rage-fueled claim on her. She got as far as the door that night and she remembered the next morning sitting in the front pew. How terrified she felt when Ken's gaze fell on her during his sermon.

 

He wasn't home to stop her this time. She pushed past the front door, took the elevator to the lobby with her backpack stuffed full of her clothes. She paused by the mailboxes, staring down the box with her last name. She lingered longer than she intended.

 

"Mrs. Sophie? Everything okay?" Sal's voice snapped her back to attention.

 

Sophía turned to find her son's partners. She smiled gently," Hello Sal, Larry. Everything's fine."

 

"That cramped bag says otherwise." Larry commented. Then she realized, she forgot to put on her makeup that morning. She slept in and Ken was in a grumpy mood because she was late with breakfast. She was so focused on waiting for him to leave. Here she stood in front of the boys she became fond of, exposing the kind of monster her husband was. 

 

She sighed, gripping the strap of her bag." I'm… Not okay. Kenneth's been terrible since Travis left. So.."

 

"You're running while you have the chance." Sal concluded, looking to the tall brunette at his side.

 

Larry gave her a lopsided grin," C'mon Mrs. P, we can help."

 

They drove her out to the mural house, where both boys had been spending most of their free time, fixing it up. She knew of it's existence from Travis telling her of all the wonderful art he'd watch Larry create and then destroy. She wouldn't have guessed it was the same cabin if they hadn't told her.

 

Larry and Sal's hands showed their hard work. Larry's eyes lit up as he explained what all was done, how much paint they used trying to cover up his old murals and how much love they'd poured into this place. Sal stood by his side the entire time, the two looked so excited to show off what was their best kept secret to date.

 

Overcome with joy seeing this little cabin turned into a home for her only child, she wrapped the two boys in the tightest hug she could muster and thanked them over and over again for providing something she never could for Travis. They offered to keep her there for as long as she liked, and she happily took it.

 

Sal and Larry were still technically living at home, they'd moved a lot of their belongings into the Mural house still went home to their parents a few nights a week so they didn't worry.

 

They gave up the bed to her, noticing how excited Sophia was when she saw the one bedroom wrapped in her and her son's favorite color. She made herself at home and offered to cook or clean or something to show her gratitude.

 

"Oh please? There must be something, you've done so much for Travis and I both." Sophía practically begged.

 

The boys exchanged a look. Larry cracked a smile," Well, all we ask is for your blessing."

 

"My blessing for what?"

 

"We want to marry Travis." Sal elaborated." He means so much to us and we just want him to know that."

 

Tears welled in her eyes, it was clear just how far Larry and Sal were willing to go. It seemed like yesterday that her son was crying on her shoulder because he was in love with, not one but, two men. She nodded vigorously,"yes of course! Travis will be so happy."

 

But those with the last name Phelps seem to have bad luck. Not even a week later Sophía was caught and dragged back to her former home and husband. She kicked, screamed, and bit all the way there. But once the door to the Phelps home was closed with her behind it, she was silent. And when she found Sal and Larry in public she avoided their gaze and mumbled about having to do her shopping alone.

 

\----

Larry stopped all work on his new house. He got up, went to school and work, and came back just as dejected as he'd been since Travis didn't come home. Sal could only watch and stick by his side. They were both in a slump now. 

 

They didn't do much now, even grocery shopping was something they couldn't enjoy. They still picked out Travis' favorite foods to go with their own. The world seemed grey around them, standing in the produce aisle, choosing between a moldy head of lettuce and a less moldy head of lettuce.

 

Sal bent down to examine the rest of the lettuce." Let's just get the bagged stuff, all of this looks bad anyway."

 

"Yeah, it seems that way.." Larry shrugged setting the two heads back with the rest of the bunch. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sophía approaching the section of greens next to them, accompanied by Kenneth and someone else. 

 

"No way." Sal gasped, making Larry do a double take. His blue haired companion's eyes were locked on the third party with the Phelps.

 

 _Travis._ Thinner, more exhausted, less blonde Travis stood behind his parents. He seemed completely unaware of his surroundings, head buried in a list of grocery items the Phelps needed. Larry didn't hesitate, he broke from Sal and sprinted full force into Travis, scooping him up and spinning him around.

 

His joy was quickly shoved away when Travis pried himself from his arms, looking confused and angry." What the hell Johnson?!"

 

"Mind your temper, Travis." Mr. Phelps warned." We're in public."

 

"Yes sir." Travis drew back to his family. He sighed, looking back to the brunette," whatever you thought we shared is done. Go back to being a fag somewhere else."

 

Larry was not the type to take that lying down. But in the moment, he couldn't bring himself to move. As the Phelps family moved away, Travis walked a little closer to is father, guard up and visibly upset. The blonde went back to his list, glancing back at Larry as his parents rounded the corner to go in the next aisle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year guys! Thank y'all for the support, I legit didn't think this fic would take off like it has. ♥️


	10. Death of A Homophobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a little short but please enjoy! I'm still working very hard on this story so I promise I haven't forgotten!

Travis was sent to bed without dinner once again. Leaving Sophía with her husband for the meal. Kenneth worked in his office while Sophía loving slaved away at dinner without a complaint. She even took the time to freshen up by touching up her runny makeup and wiping the blood from her lip.

 

She cleaned up the kitchen and set their places at the table. She even set out his favorite drink on his place-mats while he busies himself with speeches. The sound of a scratchy old record belting out it's worn out songs wafted throughout the apartment. 

 

After Sophía made sure everything was right and Kenneth's plate was sat perfectly, she took off her apron and called him in for supper. He sat down without a word, clearly stressing over what worn out sermon he would use that Sunday. Sophía made her own plate and sat with him, waiting for him to take the first bite.

 

He took her hand and gently rubbed circles over her skin," Sophie, I--"

 

"I know, dear. I shouldn't speak so out of line." She nods. Instead of addressing their spat earlier, the next song catches her attention," oh! Do you remember this one?"

 

"How could I forget? We worked so hard to dance perfectly to this at our wedding." For a moment, she relaxes, catching a glimpse at the man he used to be. His hardened grimace melted to a weary unpracticed smile, eyes usually full of anger withered into the same dopey dream eyes she was fond of as a teenager. The years had not been kind to his body, but for just a moment, Kenneth was the boy Sophía had once loved.

 

He did something unexpected, he stood up, still holding her hand. Pulling her up with him, not forcefully but, gently gripping her hip with his free hand.

 

"Oh! The food's going to get cold, Ken." Sophía let herself be swept away by his grandeur.

 

"Let it, when's the last time I've been able to dance with my wife to our song?" He replied, beginning to sway in time with the music.

 

It was magical. They danced and talked into each other's ear so as not to disturb their son. Kenneth made a few awkward jokes making his wife laugh. It'd been years since he heard that bubbly laughter…. It'd been years since she laughed.

 

"I don't deserve you, Sophía." The pastor admitted, looking her in the eye," you do nothing but amaze me every single day. You're my angel in this dark world."

 

She paused, a pit in her stomach forming. She smiled, holding back a tear," It's been so long since you called me that."

 

"Is that… bad?" It seemed he was still capable of being confused.

 

"N-no, I.. it just caught me off guard." She assured him. 

 

He looked back over at the table and suggested they get back to dinner before it cools off anymore. Once more they sat down, Sophía took a drink out of her glass while Kenneth began to eat. He complimented her cooking, even if it wasn't at an acceptable temperature for his normally rigid dinner rules. Tonight was different somehow. 

 

Mr. Phelps was actually enjoying his wife's cooking without a single complaint. She was so stunned she hardly touched her food, pushing it around on her plate as she watched her husband attempt to eat every last bit off his plate. He even got up to get  _ himself _ seconds.

 

"Oh dear, you don't have to do that! Let me get it." Sophía shot up out of instinct to grab his plate.

 

He chuckled, stopping her," it's alright, my love. I've got it."

 

She sank back in her seat as Kenneth went for the pots and dishes on the stove and counter tops. He made it halfway to the leftovers before suddenly collapsing. 

 

"Call 911!" Kenneth sputtered, clutching at his chest. It took everything in him to turn his head. What he saw was his wife, sitting calmly at the table, drinking her wine with her elbow propped up on the table."S-So-phie?"

 

Unfortunately, heart attacks are sudden. And as a man whose had two in his lifetime, a third might prove fatal. There was no grand speech. Sophía just watched him go limp on the floor after barely getting out her name. She took a hard swig of her wine, dropping the glass onto the table realizing her husband was dead.

 

\---

Ambulances and cop cars surrounded the Addison Apartments. As usual nothing had been going on in the night shift. Every available patrol responded in mere seconds when the call went out. The scene was something anyone would expect of a new widow sobbing over her dead husband.

 

Sophía Phelps was found wailing over the body of Kenneth Phelps, her only son talking with officers about what had transpired that evening, leaving out the bits of his father beating him and his mother.

 

Kenneth Phelps, dropped dead in the middle of dinner from a heart attack. His son, Travis Phelps, had been in his room studying when his father suddenly collapsed, leaving Sophía Phelps as the prime witness for this event. Kenneth was still transported to the hospital and pronounced dead at the scene.

 

Sophía and Travis were questioned a bit, but it was ruled no foul play, simply by how highly Travis spoke of his father and how upset Sophía was over his death.

 

Kenneth Phelps died on a Wednesday, and news broke Friday in the paper of his service the Sunday after next. News also broke that The Phelps Ministry would close indefinitely. 

 

\---

 

The Phelps Ministry was packed. Most came to mourn the loss of an important man in Nockfell, but a few came to celebrate the fall of a demon. Sophía was met with many condolences, she hadn't stopped crying since that night.

 

She wouldn't even stay in the apartment afterwards, so distraught that Travis had to call Lisa to come help. Ever since she's been sleeping on the Johnson couch. Travis stayed in his family's home by himself, cleaned up the kitchen, tossing all the spoiled food that had been left on the counter the night his father died.

 

Travis busied himself trying not to think about how sudden his father dropped. He watched as folks flocked to his mother to give their condolences, while not many came his way. He didn't have much time to stop and chit-chat anyhow. 

 

The funeral went on without a hitch, Travis and Sophía handled everything themselves until it was time to take him outside to his plot in the cemetery. A few select church members got to carry Kenneth's casket out to the cemetery just behind the ministry. Graves of folks older than Nockfell still stood. 

 

Before there was Nockfell there were several settlements in this particular spot. The church had changed hands many times and remained one of the oldest standing buildings in Nockfell. No one knew who it would go to next with Brother Phelps now gone. 

 

As they lowered the casket into the ground, Sophía grabbed her son's hand and prayed. A man like that would need all the prayers he could get, there was no chance of such an evil being getting into heaven. For eighteen years, Kenneth Phelps had terrorized them and driven hatred and bigotry into the hearts of so many townsfolk. Travis held his mother's hand right, and although he prayed the devil be merciful to his father, something in him hoped he was tortured tenfold.

 

Sophía looked away as the first shovelful of dirt fell into the burial plot, people began to filter out to the parking lot that was equally jammed. The two remaining Phelps hung back, waiting for everyone to leave as they finished cleaning up the church to lock her doors for the last time. 

 

Travis handed off the last box of his father's thing to his mom to take out to the car. He needed a moment longer. They were following Kenneth's wishes to close the church and sell it following his demise. He was upset that even after all the hell he went through his father still kept any mention of Travis in the will was non-existent.

 

He approached the small stage his father spent many Sundays preaching at. His fingers traced over the table displaying the several biblical decorations. He frowned, picking up the cross that sat on this table. Memories came flooding back. Just how many times did his father Chuck objects from this table at the young blonde when they were here alone? 

 

Travis gripped it firmly, for a moment he wanted to toss it at the wall and watch it break. He wanted to punch holes in the podium and scream at the top of his lungs about how much he hated this building. But it wasn't the building he was angry at, he knew why he was angry.

 

The last night his father was alive, Kenneth had attacked Sophía again. This time for getting in between him and Travis. Travis wasn't even sure what he'd done to warent punishment. All he knew was his father came home fuming and started screaming about Larry Johnson threatening him yet again.

 

Ken turned on Travis, shouting that it was his fault for being a queer. For hanging out with a punk like that, for being in some sort of damnation of a twisted relationship. Travis did nothing to defend himself, he shut down, shielding only his face because he knew if he had a black eye the town would talk. In his rage, Mr.Phelps didn’t realize Sophía had gotten in the way and was fighting him back. 

 

"Smash it." A voice behind him brought him back from the flashbacks. 

 

Travis turned around to find Larry in a suit, adjusting his tie just a bit and Sal next to him. "What do you two want?"

 

"We're just here to celebrate the fall of a horrible man." Larry said," give our condolences to Sophía of course… and see if you're done being stuck under his thumb."

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Travis set the cross back down on the table."My father was a well respected man."

 

"A lousy husband and father who thought it was right to beat on his wife and son." Larry responded.

 

Sal sighed," Travis, we just want to open the line of communication again. It's our fault you got sent to that camp."

 

"You're right."

 

"Excuse me?" Larry seemed a little surprised.

 

Travis took a step towards them," it  _ is  _ your fault I was sent there. I let you both get in my head and let myself believe that it was okay! My mother had it ten times worse when I left."

 

"We tried to help her." 

 

"And look what it got her! A gay son and a dead abusive husband." Travis huffed." How dare you sit there and pretend to care when-"

 

"Don't you fucking dare finish that sentence." Larry warned." I don't want to fight you, Travis. We came because Sophía wanted us here. We gave you space when you told us to back off!"

 

"He's right, Travis." Sal chimed in." We just… we both thought that maybe now.."

 

"Now that my father's dead you could try to taint me again." The blonde frowned.

 

Sal had to grab onto Larry's arm as he lunged forward. It would appear even after making peace that Travis could still activate Larry's fight response. And Travis wasn't backing down. In fact he got in Larry's face.

 

"Punk so mad he can't woo me anymore he's resorted to fighting. Who was corrupting who?" Travis looked the other dead in the eye. It wasn't anger he saw in those chocolate brown eyes. It was pain. Confusion. Agony. 

 

Like he was looking at the loves of his life and dying inside from heartbreak.  _ Ouch. _ Larry dropped to his knees in front of Travis. Sal knelt next to him, concerned. Travis froze, standing over the two as Larry hung his head.

 

Sal looked up at him and then back to Larry. He looked equally upset," we really miss you. I hope you can see that soon." 

 

It didn't look like the tall punk wasn't going to get up soon, but Sal coaxed him up. Together, the pair walked away, realizing they had approached him too soon once again. 


End file.
